YYh Gang and the Weather Witch
by Evil Bunny of Death
Summary: Yusuke and the gang meet a weather mistress and don't even know it, until she's kiddnapped by her own trainers!NOT ONLY THAT BUT HER UNCLE IS KURAMA! Rated for Language and possible lemon...JinOC, OC?, OCTouya, Kurama?
1. Chapter 1

EBD: Hey ya'll! I've decided to forget about the other story that I was writing and do this one! .….

TC: I've invited the entire crew for this wonderful celebration! drags in a tub of candy/ soda/ random sugary things

KK: just walking into the basement (where all of my stories will be written) What's the celebration for? And do you realize that you just gave EBD a heart attack?

TC: .u….Ummm well, I thought that it was a good thing that she was writing things outside the gang? shrugs ducking from KK's wrath

KK: DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS WILL DO TO HER! she shouts swinging around a hot pink frying pan

Hiei: spazes and runs away PINK! Get it away! Get it away! (If you want to know what's with the pink, read my pal Tailchaser0's stories)

KK: runs after him, with her frying pan; shouting **H**HH**I**IIIIII**E**EEEEEEE**I**IIIIIII****!

TC & EBD: .u…………OK?

EBD: CANDY AND SUGARY SWEETS! dives into the candy

TC: Oh! Party! joins EBD with the gorging themselves

YYH GANG & KK: PaRtY! jump into the now half full tub

Narrator: Hey! I want some too!

KK: I thought we fired you? sits on the rim of the tub, grabbing as many empty bottles she can carry

EBD: Yeah! Jumps out of the tub with strawberry lickerish sticks for weapons, and swinging them like numb chucks

TC: YEAH GET OUT! Jumping out of the tub with Blow Pops

Narrator: No! I want some candy! taking a step forward

Yukina: in sing- song voice Oh, Hiei! Can you get rid of this party pooper?

Hiei: smiles evilly, pulling out his sword Love to!

Narrator: Runs away, screaming Ok! OK! I'm going!

EBD: TC, my twin, can you do the disclaimer? I'm too busy finishing off the rest of the candy! everyone but TC dives back into the tub, but leaving the trash stuffed in a trash can

TC: Awesome! I get to do the first one of the story! jumps up and down, reading purple, green, and yellow queue cards No one in this crew, owns YYH, for if any of us did, there would be a giant fight between us , because we wouldn't agree with the critics out there and battle them in our odd ways! looks back at everyone whispering Who made up this disclaimer? It's doesn't make sense!

KK: Also, EBD used the idea of the **CIRCLE OF MAGIC** series, because it goes perfectly into her plot! everyone looks at a deep red EBD

Jin: Now, off into the night! the funny thing is I'm writing this in the middle of the day .

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

Talking

actions

**page break/ flashbacks / certain time periods** (not always bold)

**_Prologue_**

It was the calm before the storm, in the middle of the night of July 5. In a forested area where our story begins inside the only hut found for miles.

"Ok, Amy! Just one more push and then she'll be out!" a neko (cat) midwife with auburn mid-back length hair, violet eyes, and black cat ears and tail informs a female kitsune (fox) demon with silver hair that reaches her chin, wine-colored eyes, and a flamed colored kitsune tail and is obviously in labor "Great job! Amy, what are you going to name your child?" the neko asks wrapping the new- born kitsune with her furless ears and tail plastered to her body in a blanket and passing it to the sweat soaked Amy

"Motoko Jacqueline. Since my husband abounded me, I'm not going to care for this creature, it will bring back too many unwanted memories" Amy states beginning to crush the new-born's neck

"AMY! You can't! You're mate is defending our lands with the other men! What's wrong with you!" Jacqueline taking the babe away from her mother _I've heard of this before, she's gone mad with the strain of this delivery!_

"Give her back! I'm going to do away with of her and you!" Amy gets up, and follows Jacqueline outside "You can't hide from my power, Jacqueline!" Amy shouts pointing to the forest that Jacqueline escaped into "I'll just smolder you all alive!" she laughs making lighting strike all of the nearby vegetation

"Silence little one, I'll take you someplace out of harm's way." Jacqueline whispers vanishing with Motoko sheltered within her arms…

**Chapter 1: Motoko** we enter now with a young girl about…13 years old (in demon time) seated on the ground in a isolated farm

_Remember, Motoko… one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight! _The girl with an curious shade of emerald green eyes, a silver kitsune tail and ears, along with hazelnut tresses that go down to her waist, about Jin's height but ½ an inch shorter, wearing a pair of light-blue jeans (with a gap for her tail of course) and a soft indigo short sleeve. She was seated with a pale of water, a bucket of pebbles, and a few lit candles. Once she finally stands up, part of the earth underneath her lifts her up 5ft higher than her natural height, after that she launches into a dance (including an assortment of spins and twirls) about on the tower of stone; molding the water, pebbles, and fire into three separate streamers dancing about her slender body.

"MOTOKO! Are you prepared to go to the festival! You're the privileged performer! Put your costume on, and let's go, before it begins!" Jacqueline grins calling Motoko down to earth

"It's that late, mom?" she asks shocked jumping down with an eager look on her face

"Yes sweet. Now, go change before we both grow old! You won't fancy to miss the first time you've gone to the village, do you?" Jacqueline jokes pointing out

"NO! I'll be right back!" Motoko dashes back to their small home and gets dressed swiftly into a simple white dress that binds up at the waist and has slanting short sleeves (kind of like Resha Valentine's from Rave Master . DON'T OWN!), simple wooden sandals, and quickly sprints back to Jacqueline, who is now dressed in a sapphire kimono with silver dragons on it

"Come let's go." Jacqueline guides Motoko to the village "Are you doing the dance of the birds, today?" she murmurs to her, once they enter the town

"Nope" Motoko merely replies shaking her head

"Alright, what are you going to do, then?" Jackie probes

"It's a surprise." Motoko tells her as a tall, male demon with purple hair formed into a Mohawk, and laughing eyes advances towards them

"Ah, Jacqueline! I haven't seen you in ages! This must be Motoko, well in just a few minutes everyone will be ready to see you dance!" he starts leading Motoko to the stage "By the way, my name's Chuu!"

"Motoko, once you're on the stage, wait until the music acutely begins, then dance. Afterward, curtsy and stride off the stage. Understand?" Jackie explains

"Yep"

"Ok, then get out there and dance your heart out!" Jackie lightly shoves her onto the stage

the music begins, and Motoko release a few colored ribbons into the air, which begin to weave about Motoko's body, while she's dancing

Over to Jackie and Chuu

"Jac, you know you have to tell her about her real mother?" Chuu murmurs to Jackie watching Motoko's dance

"Yes, but when I went to see if she was still alive from the delivery then the assaults, I found merely her corpse" Jackie answers softly

"Really? Let's talk more on this, once Motoko wonders off" Chuu whispers while Motoko finishes her dance, curtsying, and then walking off quickly

"That was wonderful, Motoko! When'd you make that up?" Jackie asks hugging her

"I made it a while ago! You really liked it?" She shouts when the music start up once more

"Yes! Here, take this and get something for yourself! But make sure you seal it off, so thieves won't take it" Jacqueline hands Motoko a full bag of money

"All right" Motoko smiles holding the bag with both hands and puts lighting around it "Thanks mom!" She hugs her once more and wonders onto the dance floor, again

"Come let us go to my bar and talk in me private room" Chuu guides Jackie away from the festivities

over with Motoko

"Isn't that the freak that lives outside the village?" a blonde demon whispers to her posy when Motoko passes them

"Yeh, I also heard that she's eaten some of our livestock!" one of the blonde's girls response, snickering

_Just ignore them, Motoko. They're just trying to hurt you…but it's working I wanta go, these girls are mean! Forget it, you can handle this! Just start dancing and you'll feel better_ she smiles beginning to do another wind dance when a guy with red hair standing straight up, a little horn sticking out of his head, elfin ears, and wearing the same outfit he originally wore in the Demon Tournament, when he puts his hands around her waist, Motoko stops

"Ye shouldn't do the dance of wind by ye-self!" he laughs explaining with an Irish accent

"How'd you know what I was doing?" Motoko whispers confused; but allows herself to be led by him (dancing)

"Any wind demon can sense the change in these winds when someone dances with them! And besides, you got them all excited!" he explains laughing "By the way, m' name's Jin, what's yours?"

"Motoko…" she answers, when they both begin to form a tight tornado in their dance "We should probably undo these winds, before they do anymore damage" she laughs

"Only if you come with me to get something to drink" Jin stops Motoko

"…Ok" she answers breaking up her winds with Jin, and begin to walk off the dance floor (which has no one on it now)

"Hey!" The blonde shouts behind Motoko

"Huh? Aye lasses, who'd ya want?" Jin asks putting an arm on Motoko's shoulder

"You can't go out with Jin!" the blonde shouts trying to punch Motoko in the face, but she gets blasted by wind to the ground

"Who said that I can't go out with her?" Jin asks grinning

"We do" the others help their leader stand up and they all begin trying to puck Motoko, who is dodging all of the blows

"Now ladies this isn't fair play" Chuu laughs, but then getting punched "Ok who did that?" he shouts but never gets answered when the punky girls begin to attack Motoko with energy attacks; cornering Motoko

"Now that's just unfair" Jacqueline puts her hands on her hips

"I'll go help Motoko, Jacqueline" Jin starts to go but Jacqueline begins to laugh

"Oh no, boy! I mean it's not fair for those wanta bees, not Motoko! She can certainly handle herself, after all I've taught her!"

Motoko

"I don't any trouble, girls" she announces backing into a corner

"Well, you got it. Ever since you started flirting around with Jin" the blonde laughs "Ok girls, kill her" she and her poesy attack her

"I tried to warn you…" she smiles brushing her fingers threw her hair to gather some tiny winds, and slams some at all of her attackers; who, in turn, all fall down "I'm sorry, but I _did_ warn you" she smiles walking away

"She's just what we're looking for, Rain. Can we recruit her?" a female kitsune demon with chin length navy hair, white ears and tail, light blue eyes, wearing black pants, tank, and shoes begs

"Yes, Ayame; but tonight, when she's alone." A female neko demon with sea green tail and ears, sapphire hair, violet eyes, and wearing a matching outfit of Ayame's

"Good…"

"Motoko! Great job!" Jin laughs patting her on the back

"Thanks…I guess. Did I just see mom and Chuu?" she looks around

"Yeah, but they only came to see the fight. Jackie said she'll meet you at home at mid-night" Jin answers leading her to get something to drink (no alcohol)

"Ok…" Motoko laughs

"Jin! There you are! We're heading out for the Demon Tournament. That is _if_ you don't wish to be late" a demon with sea green hair… Hell, its Touya! Figure out what he looks like! Approaches them and notices Motoko and creates a rose out of ice, then gives it to her "There you go pretty lady"

"Touya, can you see I'm on a date?" Jin groans

_Ice demon…interesting_ Motoko laughs when Jin and Touya start to go at it, while she's absently playing with the rose

"What's so funny?" Jin asks forgetting about Touya

"You guys are acting like little kids!" she laughs crying ice

"Huh, ice demon? Jin I didn't know you were into them?" Touya whispers

"She's a wind mistress, it's just so cold with all this ice everywhere that she's crying ice tears" Jin laughs too

"Sorry…" Touya shrugs getting rid of the ice

"Well, I need to be getting home, boys" Motoko smiles getting up "Thanks Jin" she kisses him on the cheek, and walks away waving to Touya

"Is that you're first kiss?" Touya nudges Jin up

"No" he blushes fiercely

"Right… And your face doesn't show it" Touya laughs

…………………………………….Motoko…………………………………

_They're really nice guys. I hope I see them again_. Motoko hums to herself when Ayame grabs her into a bar and into a private room with Rain waiting inside "How are you? And what do you want?" Motoko shouts, the air starting to pick up and mini lighting bolts weaving in and out of her hair

"Calm down. We just want to ask you if you wish to join our gang" Rain calmly answers putting a purple glowing hand on Motoko's back "Ayame, you shouldn't have frighten her so badly" Rain glares at her partner "My name's Rain, I believe you've already met Ayame?"

"I don't understand…"

"It's simple really; we want you to be in our club. It's a lot of fun, and you can come to the Demon Tournament to see your man" Ayame smiles

"Jin isn't my 'man', and how could I get away with something that could last months?" she asks looking at Rain with suspicion

"We'll meet you at you're house tomorrow, and begin your training, then you'll understand how you'll get away with it" Rain smiles

"But…"

"Better leave or you won't make curfew" Ayame points to a grandfather clock

"Crud! Bye!"

2 YEARS LATER

"Mom!" Motoko smiles finding Jackie in the kitchen

"Motoko, I really need to tell you something, sit down" she indicates a chair across from her _ever since she's been hanging out with those two girls she's become more confident_

"What's wrong?" Motoko asks concern about her mom's tone

"I'm not your real mother, Motoko" she whispers

"Well, I've known that ever since I remember. I mean, you're a neko and I'm a kitsune!" Motoko laughs

"No, let me explain how I obtained you…" Jackie begins the story prologue

"Mom, it doesn't matter. You are the one that raised and cared for me, with even more love than a real mom could ever give me. To me you'll always be my mother" Motoko hugs her "I'm going to go on a hike with Ayame and Rain, ok mom?"

"Alright, but don't go looking for Sensui, ok?" Jackie asks weakly

"Of course not. I'll see yea later! Bye" Motoko smiles and walks out the door to meet Ayame and Rain

"Took you long enough!" Ayame shouts running swiftly with the other two girls by her side "By the time you came out, I could have died and back again!" she laughs

"Maybe…Oh! Is this our ride?" Motoko asks when they reach a few girls floating on oars

"Yep, these gals owe us a favor, so they're going to fly us there" Rain answers nodding to them _ever since Motoko's began training as one of Koenma's spies; she's become one of his most trusted and extremely good! I'm glad we decided to recruit her._

"But I can fly" Motoko points out

"You'll just waste energy, and besides you don't know the way." Laughs a girl with bright blue hair pulled into a high pony, amethyst eyes, and wearing a pink kimono Hiei: PIIIIINNNNNKKKKK!

"Motoko, Botan's right, we need to save our strength. We'll be guarding Prince Koenma" Rain puts in getting on Botan's oar with her, while Ayame does the same but with another girl, and Motoko reluctantly gets on the last girl's oar

Once they arrive

"Thank you, girls. But now you must return home" Botan waves good bye to the other two grim reapers

"Why aren't you going, Botan?" Ayame asks

"I'm coaching Yusuke's team" she laughs "Koenma's over there! See yea later!" Botan runs off

"Oui! Koenma! What are yea doing?" Rain laughs going over to meet him

"I'm sick and tired of people never noticing me!" he snaps, then notices Motoko "Hello! I've heard plenty about you. And I'm glad to have you on the team!" He shakes Motoko's hand

"Thank-you, sir. If you wish to be noticed more, I can help with that" Motoko points out

"Really, how can you do that?" Koenma doesn't believe her one bit

"Simple, I can do a temporally tattoo your forehead with 'Jr,' so people will notice you more. It will only come off when you're undercover or you're King. I've given Ayame, Rain, and I a couple!" she smiles

"Good idea. When can you do it?"

"Now, if you want it." She pulls out some black ink and draws 'Jr.' on in the middle of Koenma's forehead

"Great job Motoko! Now lets have a look around" Ayame barely get out of ear-shot from Koenma before cracking up in laughter

END OF CHAPPY!

EBD: Ok I know that the chappy didn't do much…

TC: But it sure will make plenty of sense later!

KK: EBD hasn't even put in where they all meet the YYH Gang!

Hiei: Hn… Like I would want to meet someone like Motoko

EBD: tears in eyes But Ayame's based off of KK!

Hiei: sweat drop

KK: Hiei…

Hiei: in high squeaky voice Yes?

Jin: HI HEY Everyone!

Hiei: **_Great timing, Jin! You just saved me butt!_**

Jin: Huh?

EBD & TC: eating a blow pop REVIEW!

TC: UN guard! points blow pop at EBD

EBD: Too shay! points blow pop at her-self


	2. Chapter 2

EBD+sitting in the back of the bus, after being in a parade+ TC! Hold the Frigging blanket up!

TC+sitting next to EBD+ EBD! Just wait until we get to the outhouses to change out of the uniform! (Uniforms are white polo tee and maroon knee length shorts) +holds up the blanket, anyway+

KK: YOU IMPATIENT BUNNY! YOU'RE A TRUE ARIES! YOU FREGGING IMPOSSIBLE TO COMPROMISE+sitting in front of EBD and TC+

EBD: NO! We won't be there in like forever! Just hold up the frigid blanket+gets dressed while the guys come on the bus+

MP: O.o TC, take the blanket down...

TC & EBD & KK: No freaking way!

EBD: And besides we're both done! (TC and KK were already dressed)

KK: My eyes+looks at SB AND MP to glare at them+

TC: .? What's wrong+looks over at SB and MP+

MP: SB's getting dressed right next to me!

EBD: soo what's the prob+leaning over to the guys that are across from us+

MP: It's alright if girls do it, 'cause it's girl on girl action… but for guys it's just wrong+spazes+

EBD+sees SB+ (just the blanket) MY EYES+spazes with MP+

Random Parent: OK! We need to take roll! Say here when you here your name+starts calling random names+

SB: DONE!

RP (random person): EBD!

EBD: I didn't do it+looks nervously around her+

RP: O.o ok…

TC: nice one…+gives EBD a high-five+ what did you do?

EBD: . I know nothing!…..;

RP: MP!

MP: I LIKE EGGS!

ALL: O.o ok that was random +all cracks up+

RP: KK!

KK: The brownie mixture is supposed to be all chunky!...

TC & EBD: WE TOLD YOU THAT IT DIDN'T LOOK RIGHT!

EBD: viewers it's safer not to ask….

RP: SB!

SP: Absent minded!

All+laugh+

TC & EBD: Nice

EBD: Hey we're always doing that!

KK: It's because you two spend too much time together!

RP: TC!

TC: Goddesses of the Sun and Moon unite+high-fives EBD+

EBD: You got that right!

_**Review**_

KK: That's it?

EBD+sigh+ yep… because some people either just READ her story but doesn't REVIEW! Or SHE JUST DOESN'T READ IT AT All, AFTER I TELL HER ABOUT IT!

TC; At least I did read it!

KK: It's time for the disclaimer!

EBD: Could I trade YYH for some brownies that now make a really good ice-cream topping?

OWNER: Nope! We like our YYH!

EBD+sigh+ it was worth a try….I also used part of the **Circle of Magic **idea****thingy…

actions+

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

Talking

Oh and 411, this Demon Tournament is one the one aired on YYH but modified just a bit for my story! .

!$#!&#! PAGE BREAK AND OTHER THINGS! #$!#

**CHAPTER 2, Explanations !&$$#&**

"You guys lets spread out and see who's here…We'll meet in an hour" Rain suggests

"Ok" Ayame and Motoko agree

"Motoko…don't let anyone boss you around too much!" Ayame jokes leaving in the direction of the concession stands, while Rain goes off to the battle arena

"I wonder if Jin acutely came?" Motoko wonders allowed going to the waiting rooms

"Hey girlie!" a red skinned horned demon shouts stopping Motoko in her tracks

"What do you want?" she crossly demands

"Come with me if you don't want to get hurt…wow you're a pretty one" He begins to drool

"Ok first, nope, not while you're drooling. That's just nasty" she backs up so she won't have to touch the drool

"Well, then I'll just have to force you to come, wont I?" he brings a fist into the air

"Not soo fast there mate…Didn't your mama ever teach you hitting girls is not very nice?" a boy with long silver hair, gold eyes, and in wearing a loose white outfit stops Motoko's attacker by grabbing his hand

"Nope, I ate my mother" the demon simply states "she's the one that told me too, though"

"Gross" Motoko whispers watching her savior knock out her attacker

"I've heard worse. My name's Yoko, what's yours?" asks holding out a hand

"Motoko. I didn't need help you know" she point out after shaking his hand and being led away from the knocked out demon

"Really? Well then, I apologize. What are you doing around here anyway?" He asks leading her to an empty room

"I'm looking for someone…"she states nervously

"You're not going to fight, then?" Yoko wonders aloud getting two pops

"No. I'm guarding someone. My friends wouldn't let me fight anyway; they'd probably say that since I've never been out of the village, that I would be too fresh. You? What's your story?" Motoko takes a soda from Yoko and flops down on the sofa

"I'm fighting on team Urameshi (sp?). Who're you looking for, I may be able to help." Yoko sits down on a chair

"Jin and Touya, they're supposed to be fighting in the tournament" Motoko looks down at her drink

"Well, lucky for you, my team just beat them." Yoko answers getting up

"You'd didn't kill them, did you? They're really not bad guys, you know" Motoko's pops her head up watching Yoko like a hawk

"No, no they're not dead. Injured yes, but not dead. I'll take you to them." he laughs, leading Motoko to the infirmary "This is where I must leave you now, I must find my team mates" he smiles watching Motoko completely ignore him and starts looking for Jin and Touya

_Where could they be? I mean, there aren't too many people here. _Motoko thinks frowning

"WATCH IT!"

_I believe I've found him_ she laughs going towards the sound of someone causing a ruckus

"Sir, please have a seat! We have to give you this shot!" two female nurse demons shout to a familiar red haired boy

"Not in your life! Those hurt!" he shouts in the air not noticing Motoko

_Oui! What a mess! Come here you._ Motoko thinks pulling on the winds keeping Jin afloat

"What's going on here! Jin, stop being a baby, and take your shot!" Touya shouts at Jin, not noticing Motoko either

"NO! Those things hurt!" Jin shouts glaring at his friend slowly coming to the ground in front of Motoko

"Oh, Jin…" Motoko whispers in a sing-song voice, smiling when he turns around at the sound of his name

"Moto-?" He begins but gets interrupted while receiving a kiss from Motoko, and not noticing when the nurses give him the shot "What are you doing here?" he asks once Motoko's done kissing him

"I just arrived! Why I came to see you guys fight, but apparently I came too late!" she pouts looking at Jin and Touya's dumbfounded faces

"You could have just watched us on the demon channel at home" Touya states staring at Motoko

"Miss thank you for distracting him long enough to give him his shot" one of the nurses bow to Motoko

"Don't mention it! I was kind of in the neighborhood" she smiles at them "Hello Touya, how have you been?' she turns to him now

"Not bad, why are you really here?" he presses suspiciously looking at her, walking out of the infirmary

"I already told you!" she innocently declares following him with Jin

"…" he drops it leading them to the forest outside

"What has a lassie like you, have been doing for two years?" Jin changes the subject

"Oh! Nothing, really. Oh! I have to meet Rain and Ayame! Oh they'll kill me for sure!" Motoko jumps hearing a clock clime the time

"Who's Rain and Ayame?" Jin asks confused holding Motoko back

"The two girls I came with. Come one! They're soo going to freak that I'm not on time!" she shouts leading the boys

!$!#$ **the meeting spot** !#$)#

"She's late" Ayame declares when the clock chimes

"Maybe, she's in trouble? Or even hurt?" Rain suggests looking around "Or lost" she states dully

"I wouldn't be surprised….There!" Ayame spots Motoko running towards them

"She's being followed! That might be why she's late" Rain announces drawing two slender but sturdy swords

"Why couldn't she loose them?" Ayame whispers drawing a double ended spear

"I don't know…" Rain responses worried attacking when Motoko is safely behind Ayame (who has drawn a single sliver sword)

"Wow, why are they attacking us!" Touya shouts to Motoko blocking Ayame

"Rain, Ayame what are you doing?" Motoko asks politely but only to be ignored

"Lassie, what did we do, anyway?" Jin whispers making a block from Rain, next to Motoko

"STOP!" Motoko shouts separating Rain and Ayame from attacking Jin and Touya with some winds

"Motoko, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Ayame demands

"No, what the hell do _you_ think you're doing! Just because I was a little late, doesn't mean you can attack anyone with me!" Motoko steps you to her two friends; electricity weaving through her hair

"We thought you were being attacked, thus explaining the reason why you were late" Rain explains

"Wow, just because you were a few seconds late, they both freak out!" Jin exclaims "You got some good friends here lassie!" he laughs hanging off her shoulder

"I didn't think you could shout like that" Touya states staring at Motoko

"Well, I can't shout that loud, I used the winds to echo what I was saying" Motoko explains

"What in the 7 hells of Renkai is going on!" Ayame demands

"Jin, Touya meet Rain and Ayame, Rain, Ayame meet Jin and Touya" Motoko introduces them after releasing Rain and Ayame

"Motoko, did yeah have to pin us soo hard?" Rain complains stretching her back

"Well, you two weren't listening to me before" Motoko points out

"We're sorry but we didn't recognize you before." Rain explains to Jin and Touya

"No biggy really" Jin dismisses it with a wave of his hand "How'd you meet Motoko?"

"Oh! These two are –"Motoko begins when Koenma comes over to them

"Hey, there you are! Come on it's time to go" Koenma hasn't noticed that the girls are with Jin and Touya "What'd you think of the fighters and stuff?" he asks

"Oh, they're not _too_ bad" Motoko nudges Jin playfully

"Yes, my lord, there's a few that could do any kind of **real **harm." Ayame smiles polishing her sword and putting it away

"Quite a few of them could care less, though" Motoko smiles "You're papa didn't really have an issue for you to take an escort, did he," she pokes Koenma in the chest "Milord?"

"To tell you the truth, sir, any thing that's a real challenge are all competing in the tournament. So I guess no one really cares!" Rain puts her weapons away

"What are you talking about?" Jin whispers to Motoko

"Oh! I'm sorry Jin! Touya! I didn't notice you guys!" Koenma exclaims throwing a glare at the three girls "Your team fought extremely well against Yusuke"

**_We'll explain later_** Rain informs them threw telepathy

"So Koenma, there's no reason to even baby-sit you. Now, be a good little boy and go into your seat, so you can watch the next fight" Ayame teasingly demands

"But the fights are over for today" Koenma explains smiling

"Oh; really?" Motoko turns to Jin who nods "Well then, let's go have some fun!" she giggles grabbing Jin's wrist and leading him into the forest extremely swift

"Should we go after them?" Touya asks unsure

"And spoil her fun? I don't think so…" Ayame wolfishly grins

"Besides we won't be able to find them anyway." Rain explains smiling "It's what we've been training her to do for about two years, at least." She explains placing a gentle hand on Touya's arm and leading everyone else to the hotels

"If she gets into any trouble, she'll know what to do" Koenma laughs taking Ayame's arm in his

!$&$ WITH JIN AND MOTOKO! $#$&!

"Where are we going, lassie!" Jin laughs following Motoko

"There's this excellent waterfall I spotted coming over here!" she explains…when they arrive, they both take a quick breather …Motoko sits on a flat rock and Jin remains standing

"So what have you been doing with yourself? And what's all this about baby-sitting Koenma? And calling him milord?" Jin demands towering over Motoko (he's only ½ of an inch taller than Motoko)

"Remember the day you and Touya had to leave to start your training program?" she sighs receiving a nod from Jin "Well, Rain and Ayame saw me fighting on the way home, said that 'I was great to be part of their gang'…but they're really a gang of spies! They started to train me and stuff…I'm here besides coming to see you, is to protect Koenma. I was over in the prep rooms to find you and check people that could be a threat" she explains not making eye contact with him "The milord stuff's fun, because the girls and I enjoy teasing him"

"So you've kept yourself busy…." Jin puts it simple smiling sitting next to her

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way" she smiles one of those heart-snatching smiles looking up at him

"…So what do you want to do?" Jin asks after an odd pause

"I don't know" she answers shrugging

"Want to make out?" he asks

"ok" so they begin to make out…when they hear an agonized scream "What was that?" she pulls away abruptly

"What? I didn't hear anything" Jin blinks at Motoko

another agonized scream+

"There, did you hear it?" she stands up turning toward the sound

"Nope, lass I think you need your ears checked" Jin pulls her back down

"No, it's coming from over here" she points toward a cave behind the waterfall across the raging river

"Then let's check it out..." he laughs grabbing Motoko (bridal style) and flies across the raging river "What's coming out of it?"

"My student. Now please assist him out of there" an old woman with gray hair, shorter than Hiei demands

"Sure, who is it?" Motoko asks placing him against a tree

"Oui! It's Yusuke! What happened to him?" Jin's flabbergasted

"He was threw his final test with my teachings, that's it" the woman answers crossly

"Grandma I did it, watch Puu for me" Yusuke can barely give a sleeping Puu to the woman

"Who are you anyway?" Jin asks watching her get up and begin to leave

"Genkai…you?"

"I'm Motoko"

"Jin…"

"Well I'm going to get something to eat…you coming?" Genkai turns looking at them

"Are we taking him?" Jin points to Yusuke

"Sure I don't care, but he'll need to go straight home then" Genkai leaves Jin and Motoko behind with an unconscious Yusuke

"Do you know where his room is?" Jin turns to Motoko

"Oddly, yes. Koenma goes in there quite a bit" she explains picking up Yusuke "lets go, I'm tired of being around here, lets go" she runs ahead of Jin

#$& THE HOTEL… &&74374343

"Motoko's coming with two other people…one of them's Jin but I don't know the other" Rain announces with closed eyes

"Sorry we took soo long!" Motoko laughs throwing Yusuke one the sofa

"What happened to YUSUKE!" Koenma demands

"He had some kind of test…Rain?" she answers turning to the kitchen

"Already being done…" Rain puts her hands on Yusuke's face and meditates

"What's she doing?" Touya whispers

"She's checking to see if she'll need to perform any kind of healing" Ayame whispers

"You do know that there's no reason to whisper? While she's doing this you could be insulting her and she'd never know! It's quite amusing too" Motoko comes in with a cup filled with ice water, and a supreme pizza

"Really?" Touya smirks "does she know if anyone's touching her?" he asks while Motoko puts the pizza in the center of a random coffee table (TC: COFFEE! WHERE! EBD: Yo mama!), and begins to put some ice cubes into Yusuke's mouth

"To tell you the truth, I'm not positive; at least you've never tried it before Touya" Motoko answers his question still giving Yusuke some ice cubes

"Ok then I'll try touching her…"Touya comes up to Rain while laughing, evilly rubbing his hands together

"Oh, I'm really going to enjoy this" Ayame whispers to Motoko and Jin, just as Touya puts his hands on one of Rain's breast

_**+SMACK+**_

"Touya, what in the 7 hells of Renkai do you think you're doing!" Rain shouts smacking the crap out of Touya

"It was an experiment! I didn't think you'd come out of it at the same time!" Touya whines

"Time to depart you guys, there's no more need for us to be here any longer" Ayame gets up and drags Rain out of the room, laughing

"But-?"Jin's confused

"I'm sorry Jin, duty calls" Motoko kisses him and stands back in the shadows waiting for Koenma

"I have a proposition for you boys, how'd you like to become spies? You both have excellent potential." Koenma suggests shaking Touya's and Jin's hand

"That'd be great!" Jin laughs

"Do I get to see more of Rain?" Touya asks slyly

"Well of course! Those three girls are my three top ranking and most trusted spies!" Koenma exclaims laughing when Touya nods vigorously

&#$$!$&$#! #$#&($#&$!$$&

…_And that's when Jin and I began to fall in love …then I was assigned to go on a mission alone…and ended up in this human body_ a 14 year old human girl sighs at the stern (front) of a ship, she has blue-grey eyes, knee length maple-brown hair, wearing a simple forest green shift, light brown breeches, and sensible soft-soled riding boots

!$#!#!#!# END OF CHAPPY! ?(&#$!$

EBD: Ok now everything that you've read, I hope you understand! And I know that Touya's not in character too

SB: SO NO FLAMES!

TC: yes, if not review saying you didn't quite understand and I'll explain some how!

KK: Take a guess who the girl id?

Botan: I have no idea+jumps up and down+

Hiei:.. morons…

EBD: I know! But it's going to have to wait until the next chappy!

All but EBD+glare+ we hate you…

SB: Oh some random news!

MP: TC shouted death threats at EBD for making her go off this one ride that's hard to describe!

EBD+nods+ Peppers Yeppers! It's was super funny!

TC: Yeppers Peppers!

Porky the Pig (don't own): Th- Th- Th- That's All Folks!

MP: Please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

EBD: I'm sooo happy+claps hands joyfully+

TC: . ; You do know that we're both stuck in a tree?

EBD: So? What's wrong with that?

TC: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THOUGHT OF THE IDEA OF JUMPING TO PLUTO AGAIN, **GETTING YOURSELF STUCK IN A TREE!**

EBD: Question, how did you get up here?

TC+blush+ I climbed up here on a ladder, but…

KK: Once I got up here I accidentally knocked it over…

EBD: Well… while we're awaiting our knights in shining armor, let's go over reviews?

TC & KK+look at each other and shrug+…ok

_**REVIEWS**_

Tailchaser0: It took you long enough! J/K! You already know that I'm extremely happy receiving your review! (UNLIKE A CERTAIN FOX-DEMON WE ALL KNOW & LOVE/ HATE+all glare at KK+)

KaraKurama: O.o…oks…Thanks! I still wish to be friends with you+gets on hands and knees+ DON'T LEAVE ME! (TC: remember what happened _last _time we left her _without_ her glasses on! SHE GOT LOST INSIDE OF FARWAY!)

TC: Wow…I'm the only one that reviewed!

EBD: So far that I've checked…

KK: EBD, you know I won't be able to do much! Especially when I'm in a different STATE!

EBD: YOU WANT TO MESS WITH ME, Cod- Fish- Hell Hated- Apple-John? (Renaissance Insults) 'Cause you know that if I wanted to, I could easily jump a few times…+begins standing up+

KK & TC: NO+both pull her back onto the branch+

TC: .; Bunny, I don't really want to fall off this branch…you and KK are both getting tired, the sun's going down

KK: Well, at least EBD and I both get enough sleep+sticks tongue out at TC+

EBD: ladies…I'm going to do the disclaimer now….;

KK: but I haven't got to do it yet!

EBD+ignores KK's whining+ I'll most likely _never _own even a character on YYH and I used part of an idea in the **Circle of Magic** series

actions+

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

Talking

!$#!&#! PAGE BREAK AND OTHER THINGS! #$!#

**CHAPTER 3, New Name, Alicia Smith !&$$#&**

_I should have left Jin a message, but I needed to get away to recover…and think, _14 year old human girl sighs at the stern (front) of a ship, she has blue-grey eyes, knee length maple-brown hair, wearing a simple forest green shift, light brown breeches, and sensible soft-soled riding boots; she was waiting for the boat to stop docking so she could finally get onto the solid ground of Japan

"Tis sail 'twas the most 'oothest 'ail we've had in a while!" a sailor exclaims to his fellow crew mates, receiving nods from everyone

The girl chuckled to herself _well, if they had someone like me on board more often, they would travel a lot easier_ thinking to herself while scoping out the surrounding area and spotting her "parents" running to greet their "daughter, _why on earth did I ever go with the name like Alicia Smith?_ She wonders smiling at her parents

"Hello honey! Oh, we're sorry that we made you leave your friends soo quickly" the girl's mother apologizes while hugging her

"Mom, need air!" she croaks tapping her mother's shoulder

"Sorry Alicia!" her mom laughs

"I think you'll like our new home, there's a boy around your age that brings home his friends all the time, and you could be their friends." Her father jokes, cuffing his daughter on the shoulder before grabbing a duffle bag "Are you sure you didn't want to finish the school year in Hawaii with our cousins?"

"No, it would only be harder to leave, and besides I missed you guys" Alicia smiles at her adopted family once more

"We're going to walk home, that way you'll be able to find whatever you need around here" her mother guides her hugging Alicia's shoulders

"Here we are!" the girl's father laughing stepping into an apartment complex, walking up the stairs, going down the hall to the second door to the right, and entering "We've already made up you're room"

"Thanks papa, mama!" Alicia smiles hugging each of her parents, after going into her room to check it out, "Is it alright if I go for a quick walk? I feel as if I'm still on the ocean"

"Sure just be back soon. And be careful" her mother warns as Alicia's walking out of the room

_She acts as if I can't protect myself! Oops, I keep forgetting that they both don't know who I really am…_Alicia laughs walking into the setting sunlight and looking around _There's that tree I saw that could be excellent cover for me to do a quick check of Japan_ she thinks jumping up in to it with practiced ease, and placing herself safely on a sturdy branch _Winds, please show me all the people that can be a threat to me…_she requests winds and breezes picking up around her, showing her all kinds of images. _Thank you, now please go back to your homes before anyone notices that there's a change in the winds..._After the winds die down she jumps out of the tree she was in, and goes back inside thinking _They couldn't show me any danger…That just means I'll have to look myself…_rounding the corner

"YUSUKE, YOU JERK!" a girl's voice shouts, and then a flying boy with jet black hair sleeked back wearing blue jeans and a blue jacket with yellow lining smacks into Alicia, knocking her out

"I swear Keiko, those smacks are getting harder every time!" he laughs rubbing his cheek that currently has a bright red hand mark on it; not noticing that he's on Alicia

"Yusuke! Get up! You're on someone!" Keiko demands (she's wearing her school uniform)

"Really!" looking behind him while getting up "Oh, Shit!"

"Who is she?" a girl with bright bubble gum blue hair pulled back into a pony tail, and amethyst colored eyes, emerges out of the apartment across from Alicia's

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Yusuke demands glaring at Botan "I've never seen her before" watching Keiko check her pulse

"Knocked out…I can tell from over here" Botan states

"Should we leave her?" Yusuke ask scratching his chin

"Someone can easily take advantage of her, Yusuke" Keiko scolds shooting a glare at him

"Also we can't leave her in the middle of the hall way, now can we?" Botan states putting her hands on her hips

"Fine, I get the hint; let's take her into my place so she's 'not harmed'." Yusuke jokes picking Alicia up piggy back style, mumbling under his breathe "She's a lot lighter than you Keiko" and follows Keiko and Botan into the apartment

"What was that Yusuke?" Keiko crossly asks once Yusuke puts his burden down

"Nothing…"

"Who's the girl?" a boy with red length hair, emerald eyes wearing a purple school uniform asks sitting on a chair

"Yusuke knocked her out… so we don't know" Keiko glares again at Yusuke

"Botan, don't you think they make a good couple?" the red head whispers with a hint of laughter in his voice

"Yeppers Peppers; Kurama!" Botan giggles at Yusuke's and Keiko's quarreling, then looks at the girl, "She's stirring, you guys!"

"…" Alicia takes a look around while standing up "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" she freaks after a second, doing a quick, unnoticed look at her surroundings… "So you mean he knocked me out by accident?" Alicia asks after introductions had been made, and the story on how she got into the apartment

"Yep,"

"Oh! Hello little one! What's your name?" Alicia smiles down at a little blue creature with a little ruffle of black hair at the top lands on her lap

"PUU!"

"Puu! You're supposed to stay hidden when we have company!" Keiko shouts shocked

"Keiko, don't yell at him he didn't do anything wrong. He probably grew lonely. Didn't you?" Alicia smiles down at Puu

"You're not afraid of him?" Kurama calmly asks

"No, should I be?" Alicia stiffly demands alarm showing in her eyes

"No. Not in the least. It's just that most people are terrified of him." Botan explains

"I'm sorry but I have to leave. Thank you for your kindness." Alicia bows good bye and leaves

"She's different…" a little guy with tall black hair that's sticking straight up, walks out of the bathroom

"Hiei…HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IN THERE!" Yusuke demands earning himself a glare from Hiei

_They seem nice…_Alicia thinks flopping down onto her bed with a sigh_ But Yusuke and Kurama…they're strong…why didn't I sense them earlier? And I can tell they're both some kind of demon, it's just in this form I can't smell as well. They must have lowered their energy patterns…Puu, I recognize that name, but from where? And Botan, I believe that I've seen her around Koenma's palace, so why is one of the dead with the living? Oh well, I'm not going to fret about that, I'm looking for Sensui, I'm _**not**_ going to let him get away with killing my birth _**mother and Jacqueline** Alicia yawns drifting off to sleep

NEXT DAY! #$$#!#$#!#$()()()(&

_boring, Boring, BORING!_ Alicia's not paying attention in class (History class)

Ding, ding, ding+ (the signal for the end of class) _saved by the bell!_

"Keiko! Can I ask you something!" Alicia shouts running to catch up with her

"What do you need, Alicia?" she asks

"Do you know where I can find the library?" she pants

"OH! It's just down the street" Keiko points walking out of the school building with her "Do you need any help?" she asks

"No, I can go from there, thanks soo much, Keiko!" Alicia runs off toward the library

**!$#! &#! 2 YEARS LATER!!#!#$&!#!&**

It's a cloudy day

Alicia and Kurama are both walking to Alicia's home from the library, and Alicia now is wearing braids through out her hair with six different colored ties at the bottom

"I'm dead serious, Alicia! You're the only one who can keep up with my reading pace!" he laughs

"I bet that if we look hard enough we could find another heavy reader." She suggests giggling, by now she's met the whole YYH Gang and has become good friends with them

"Well, I guess we'll have to start cleaning out the library near my house" Kurama shrugs (they both just finished reading the entire library) meeting Alicia's laughing eyes just an inch lower than his; and that's when they loose it and begin to crack up, not even releasing that they're being followed

"Is that her?" a female's voice whispers

"Yes…that's defiantly her scent" another female's voice impatiently answers "Can we grab her yet? Her companion doesn't look like he could do much damage!"

"Yes, now" she sighs

"Tomorrow at ten I'll meet you at your place to show you my library, okay?" Kurama asks just as a familiar female neko and kitsune demon, both grab Alicia, unnoticed

"SHUICHI!" Alicia manages to free her mouth to raise the alarm (she was never informed about Kurama)

"Hold on, try to remain calm, Alicia!" Kurama shouts following them

"Like there's nothing else I can do?" she demands irritably

"Kurama, what's got your tail on fire?" Yusuke asks seeing him running by

"Alicia was just kidnapped by a neko and kitsune demons!" he answers

"Oh…" Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Puu, Yukina and Keiko all follow Kurama

"Rain, witch her, we're going to need to talk to her after these guys. Also I'm tired of her thrashing about, calling out for her _new_ friends." Ayame whispers stopping in the middle of a park, and facing their pursers drawing her sword

"Tsk! What do you guys want?" Rain demands after placing Alicia behind her and Ayame, (411 Alicia's' just kind of gazing into space, not twitching a muscle)

"Hand over Alicia! She's done nothing wrong!" Yusuke demands getting ready for a fight

"Alicia?" Ayame begins to laugh at the name "Oh! You've gotta tell me, Alicia what?"

"Shhh, don't Ayame! Something must have happened for her to give up her name!" Rain whispers whipping out her swords, and then turning back to their pursers, "She's coming with us. It took us 14 _years_ to track her down, we're not about to hand her over soo easily!"

"What do you mean by that?" Hiei demands

"Wait a minute? You never knew! Oh, she's good…Rain ask her why she hasn't told anyone about her _true_ identity, wont you?" Ayame wolfishly grins

"Fine by me…think she'll recognize us at all?" she laughs kneeling to Alicia and placing her hands on her

"Well if she doesn't, I'll be more than happy to jog her memory for her; and I can also whip her back into shape!" Ayame laughs raising her sword to Yusuke, warning him to stay where they are, or Alicia will get it

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! COMING UP, WITH NO WARNING AT ALL, I SWEAR!" Alicia rants off until Rain sighs and places her hands on her again

_**Do you go by the name Motoko Kurama? And do you remember us?**_

**_Maybe…_**she innocently responses

Sighing Rain turns her back on Alicia, allowing her to be unfrozen, and turns back to Ayame "She's not going to be easy, Ayame" she whispers

"Oh? Really? Well at least she remembers _some_ of her training" Ayame growls turning her sword to Alicia instead of the YYH gang

"Why do you want her!" Yusuke demands getting the two girls' attention while Kurama snuck around them and grabs Alicia

"This doesn't dell with you, Yusuke" Rain whispers with annoyance creeping into her voice

"Now can I just make these people leave us be?" Ayame whines raising her swords into a fighter's stance

"Ok…I suppose so" Rain also gets ready for a fight, while Yusuke's preparing his spirit gun

"Quiet, Alicia! It's me, Shuichi!" Kurama whispers trying to keep her from thrashing in his grip "Stay still! They'll notice us, if you keep thrashing around like this!" demands

"Let me go! I'm not going to allow any of this useless blood shed!" she knocks him out of his grip by transforming into a familiar kitsune demon with an curious shade of emerald green eyes, a silver kitsune tail and ears, along with hazelnut tresses that are standing on end with electricity running threw it, about Jin's height but ½ an inch shorter "I'm soo sorry, but I _couldn't_ tell you" she then turns to face the battle field just as Yusuke's firing his spirit gun, "Crap! I hate being rushed into things!" she growls running her claws threw her hair and throwing all of her lighting around Ayame and Rain for a strong shield for them, deflects Yusuke's attack right back at him

"Ayame! Look, she doesn't want to us all to die!" Rain jokes spotting Motoko transforms back into Alicia and leaving with Kurama, all threw the lighting shield

"Oh my…"Botan's arrived on her oar "Looks like you've already met…"

"Botan, why were we just bombarded by Yusuke?" Rain demands walking towards her once the shield is down

"I haven't told them yet" she simply replies rubbing the back of her head

"Oui!" Ayame shouts clenching her fists

**_Ayame calm down. Give Botan a chance to explain everything_** Rain uses her telepathy calming her friend down

"Yusuke, this is Rain and Ayame, they're to help you track down a weather mistress named Motoko. She's being hunted by a pair of ruthless demons. Find her, and you'll most certainly find her pursuers. She's to be taken straight to Spirit World." Botan explains their mission

"Why do we have to work with _them_?" Yusuke glares at Ayame

"Because we're the one's that taught her what she knows…but she's improved, hasn't she Ayame?" Rain explains

"Yeah, I guess" she grins closing her eyes and taking on a human shape wearing Yusuke's school uniform, while Rain take's on a human shape wearing Kurama's uniform "See, she disappeared on a mission that Koenma secretly assigned her"

"That was 16 years ago, we've tracked her down to the human world, and we did have her, Motoko's scent was reeking on that girl Alicia" Rain explains "We took her, because we know Motoko won't let harm come to her friends, no matter what. Besides, we're the only ones that know what she truly looks like and smell"

"You know that lighting shield that protected us? That's _her_ work" Ayame points

"You haven't even been in the human world for a week, and you've already tracked that girl down! You're good..." Botan laughs looking around"Where's Kurama?"

"He left with Alicia; probably to make sure she won't be kidnapped, again" Rain grins

"Well, let's just go over to my house, it looks like it might rain" Yusuke suggests; everyone agrees and they all start heading down to the apartment complex

!#$&

"Alicia, who are you?" Kurama states sitting down on a chair next to the eating table (all in the kitchen), with a mug of steaming hot tea in his hand, facing Alicia

Sighing, Alicia reluctantly answers "I guess you guys would have found out sooner or later; Ok, here's the story! Rain and Ayame are the two that taught me almost everything that I know in the spying business. I work for cute little Koenma, you see. And don't play dumb, I know you work with Yusuke on some of his missions. Anyways, I decided to take an unannounced vacation from the spying world, came into the human world. Of course I had to take on a human shape; I planted myself into an adoption agency, and scared off the parents that I didn't wish to go home with when I was a wee small human girl. My real name is Motoko, right Yoko?" Motoko grins at Kurama's dumbstruck face

"How did you find out?" he musters to whisper

#$$&#& $&&$!$!#$$$#& END OF CHAPPY!

EBD+still stuck in the tree+ I'm getting hungry! Ooooo! An acorn+begins to eat it+

TC: .; I really don't have the heart to tell her that's _not_ an acorn…

KK: Yep… Even I don't have the heart…+shakes her head+

EBD+spazes out + How will I be able to update if I can't eat anything!

TC: That's all you're worried about!

EBD+looks innocent+ Well I've gotten myself stuck in worse for far longer…though this is the second time I've been stuck with someone… Anyway! I've learned not to be too worried about much!

KK+slyly looks at EBD+ Who else have you been stuck with?

EBD: ; ummm, well REVIEW TO GET US OUT OF THIS TREE, PLEASE!

TC: You're not getting off the hook that fast…


	4. Chapter 4

TC: We're backkkkkkkk!

KK: A_nd_ still in this tree

EBD: Yeppers Peppers! (I got off the hook to tell everyone who else I've been stuck with too!) +is currently hanging upside down on the branch above the one TC and KK are on

TC: no you haven't+glares at EBD+

EBD: Riiiiiiiiight….

KK: oh never mind… it was properly Jin or Botan anyway….

EBD: Acutely it wasn't…

TC & KK: WHAT! THEN WHO WAS IT!

EBD: Simple it was TC…KK remember when she woke up in that tree 16 miles away from her bed?

KK: … OH! That+starts giggling+

TC: I still haven't figured that one out either… EBD! WHAT DID YOU DO!

EBD: dropped you there…+ gets a nice smack in the head from TC+

TC: time for reviews….+pouts+

_**REVIEWS**_

EBD: Look! It's our knights and shining armor+points to an approaching group+

TC: You mean our knights_ in_ shining armor+gives EBD spectacle look+

EBD: That's what I said!

Yusuke: Why are you girls all the way up there!

TC: Because we chased Bunny up a tree and KK knocked the ladder down!

Kurama: Why was Bunny in a tree anyway!

EBD+laughs+ I felt like jumping to the lava planet to roast some marshmallows, but ran into the tree!

All: Oo; ok…

Yusuke: Hold on! We'll get you down!

TC & KK: OK!

EBD: Bye girls! I smell some chocolaty goodness in Kurama's pocket, so I'm ditching you two+waving good bye, EBD jumps out of the tree+

ALL but EBD: IF YOU COULD DO THAT, THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST COME OUT!

EBD+shrugs+ I didn't feel like it…+goes to Kurama with her hands open and looks at him with puppy dog eyes+

Kurama: .; Why are you looking at me like that?

TC & KK+scream+ WAIT! DON'T KNOCK DOWN THE TREE! NOOOOOOOO!

ALL+watch the tree slowly fall down, with TC and KK still inside of it, EBD summons some candy to watch it+ EBD +whispers+ IT'S JUST LIKE THE MOVIES+

KK: YUSUKE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! THEN YOU EBD FOR NOT JUMPING OUT OF THE TREE IN THE FIRST PLACE+begins to beat the crap out of Yusuke, then has TC join her+

Kurama+whispers+ So… did any get anyone pictures of that?

Botan+holds up twenty polorid pictures+ I did…now we can blackmail them+hands pictures out to everyone but Yusuke, KK, and TC+

Koenma: let's go over to the disclaimer, now

EBD+whines+ I'll most likely _never _own even a character on YYH and I used part of an idea in the **Circle of Magic** series, Oh! BTW I never asked to be rescued from that tree!

actions+

_Thought)_

**_Rain's Telepathy_**

**_Motoko's Telepathy_**

Talking

!$#!&#! PAGE BREAK AND OTHER THINGS! #$!#

_Recap: "Alicia, who are you?" Kurama states sitting down on a chair next to the eating table (all in the kitchen), with a mug of steaming hot tea in his hand, facing Alicia_

_Sighing, Alicia reluctantly answers "I guess you guys would have found out sooner or later; Ok, here's the story! Rain and Ayame are the two that taught me almost everything that I know in the spying business. I work for cute little Koenma, you see. And don't play dumb, I know you work with Yusuke on some of his missions. Anyways, I decided to take an unannounced vacation from the spying world, came into the human world. Of course I had to take on a human shape; I planted myself into an adoption agency, and scared off the parents that I didn't wish to go home with when I was a wee small human girl. My real name is Motoko, right Yoko?" Motoko grins at Kurama's dumbstruck face_

"_How did you find out?" he musters to whisper_

**CHAPTER 4, In Which Many Things Happen At Once !&$$#&**

"Oh, finding out _who_ you are, isn't that hard" Motoko laughs "Your information is listed in Spirit World's library"

"Oh…"

"Now if that's all, I suggest that you call your mother and tell her that you're going to spend the night over here," Motoko advises going over to a window in the kitchen, and sits in the seal turning her face to a breeze coming in

"HUH!" Kurama's been taken aback

"There's going to storming for three days…and tonight is going top have pretty strong winds… the girls will stay with me, and if you don't want to deal with Kuwabara" Motoko teases "Other wise, your stuck with him"

"I'll stay with Yusuke, for Hiei's sake" he laughs going over to the phone and calling his mom to tell her everything, just as the skies open up

BACK With the O T H E R S

"I'm going to see is if Alicia will let us spend the night" Keiko the other girls knock on her door

"Ok, if you see Kurama, tell him party at my house" Yusuke and the guys enter his house

KNOCK, KNOCK +

"Alicia, are you home!" Keiko's voice is threw the door

"EEP!" Motoko jumps in the widow seal almost falling off, if it wasn't for Kurama, when she hears Keiko "Coming!"

Once Alicia opens the front door she gets tackled by Ayame "OH CRAP!"

"Alicia? Is everything alright?" Kurama asks stepping into the leaving room, with Ayame tying Alicia up to a chair "What's going on here?"

"Oh, Kurama! Good that you're here; I can tell you that she's your new mission!" Botan laughs pointing to Alicia

"We can't be a hundred percent that she's the one until Rain integrates her" Yukina points out

"Go get an explanation from Yusuke, will you? We're busy right now" Ayame pushes Kurama out of the apartment

"Are you guys sure you've got the right girl? I mean, Alicia's been here for about two years and hasn't shown any sign of a demonic aura." Botan informs Rain

"Did you call that red head Kurama?" Ayame asks while flopping down on the couch

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Botan goes to sit on a lazy boy across from Ayame

"Ayame…" Rain warns her to be careful

"Oh, I wasn't' going to say anything but things are going to be _very_ interesting…" Ayame laughs to herself

"Why?" Keiko asks sitting next to Ayame with Yukina right next to her

"Hush now…I want to integrate her" Rain interrupts before anything's reveled

**_Motoko? Don't be alarmed, it's just me Rain_** she sounds like purring kittens EBD: SRRY! Last chappy I didn't have enough time to explain their mental voices!

**_Rain? I thought it was you... Why'd you attack me like that! _**Motoko sounds like the changing tides of the ocean

_**Sorry about that, but we have been ordered to take you to Koenma.**_

_**Have they gotten any new books since I've been gone?**_

That made Rain laugh, **_I'm sorry but they haven't. _**

_**Then I'm not going. I've already memorized all of the books, including the restricted area!**_

_**But you must! You're being hunted by some kind of weather hunters! Besides, most people think you're dead… the only ones that know that you're not are Koenma, Jin, Touya, Botan, Ayame, and myself!**_

_**Point? I really don't care if I'm being hunted at all…**_

"You'll never change, will you?" Rain demands laughing and releasing her spell on Motoko

"Nope. Not at all. I like who I am." Motoko replies innocently

"Well it took you two long enough!" Ayame gets up and begins to untie Alicia and pull her along

"Sorry princess but I'm **not** tagging along with you guys." She stubbornly crosses her arms

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! You're coming with us and that's final!" Ayame begins to drag her along

"Ayame, stop it. We're staying here until those weather hunters show up. That's the other part of our mission too." Rain reminds her gently

"No, we have to bring her home!" Ayame stomps her foot

"Ayame, we can't make her go! Not when she'll just leave again!" Rain states calmly

"But…"

"Ayame…" Rain warns her

"Fine" Ayame whispers finding her feet very interesting at the moment

"I don't want you to be fighting about little old me…" Motoko lays a comforting hand on Ayame and Rain's shoulder

"No prob. She'll never admit it, but she like the vacation" Rain jokes

"Wow! Rain really knows how to handle people!" Keiko whispers to Yukina

"You're all must stay with me tonight. It's going to be storming for a while. So call you're parents Keiko before the power goes out." Motoko informs everyone while lighting some candles

"We'll go get the spare beds" Yukina and Botan begin to rummage in a closet, and pulling out a bunch of sleeping bags; while Keiko calls her parents and hangs up just as the power goes out

"Alicia, how'd you know that the power would go out?" Keiko demands

"I'm a weather witch, and call me Motoko. That's my real name, since my identity has been uncovered there's no point on calling me by Alicia, now." Motoko grabs a few flashlights and puts them near for an easy reach

"Why don't you just use some lighting? It gives off much better light." Ayame asks making some hot chocolate

"Fine" grumbling Motoko goes to the still open window and puts a hand out, returning with a ball of lighting

"Ayame, how are you able to make hot chocolate if the power's out?" Keiko asks closing the window Motoko just used

"It's a gas powered stove, and I can control fire, if I want to" she answers pouring the contents into mugs

"MOTOKO! DO YOU HAVE ANY FLASHLIGHTS WE CAN BORROW?" Yusuke shouts running into her door "Ouch! What was that?"

"How on earth did he mange to get to the door that way?" Rain whispers

"Hold on Yusuke" Motoko giggles coming to the door with the lighting ball bobbing above her "Come in you guys"

"I guess I'm making more cocoa" Ayame mummers adding more ingredients to the pot she previously used

"What is that thing above you?" Kuwabara indicates the lighting ball by poking it "Ouch! It's shocked me!"

"Well that's what you get for touching lighting…" Rain scolds him "Just be glad that it didn't kill you"

"LIGHTING!" shouting Kuwabara backs up into the wall

"It gives off better light. Now hot chocolate anyone?" Ayame states coming into the living room with everyone else, carrying a tray full of steaming mugs with whipped cream coming out at the top along with some marshmallows and a nice red cherry on top

"Ayame? Where'd you get this stuff? Last time I checked I only have the cocoa and marshmallows" Motoko suspiciously looks over her mug to Ayame

"I found it in the fridge; your mom must have gone shopping" attempting to look innocent

"Well you boys, it's time that you all go back to Yusuke's and have a good night's sleep." Motoko announces once everyone's finished with their hot cocoa

"But we won't be able to see our way!" Kuwabara whines

"Don't you trust us?" Yusuke demands while watching Kuwabara fall asleep

"Frankly…nope. This will stay with you guys for an hour, and then it will go out." She answers indicating the lighting orb, "Now if that's all of our objections, then it's time you guys get." Motoko follows the boys out smiling

"Alright, but we're having a long discussion about this 'demon' thing in the morning." Yusuke jokes dragging Kuwabara with him

**!$#!&#! #$!**THE NEXT MORNING **!#!$#!&#! **

"It's still kind of hard to believe that you're really a demon…" Yusuke admits to Motoko

"Sooo, what kind of demon are you?" Kuwabara asks while grabbing a wet twig and throwing it (it was in his way), (the rain finally stopped for the moment, but it's still very cloudy, so the park that our characters are in is deserted)

"You're Motoko the weather mistress, right?" Hiei demands leaning on a tree "The only true weather demon?"

Blinking Motoko simply nods

"Hiei, how can _she _be the only weather demon? What about Jin and Touya?" Kuwabara demands

"You guys know _Jin and Touya?_" Rain demands

"We've fought them. Kuwabara, it's true that Jin and Touya are weather demons, but they can only control one or two elements of the earth or weather or whatever you really wish to call it" Kurama replies

"But how could she be the only one?" Kuwabara demands

"Well she_ isn't_ the only weather mistress, or at least the _last_ time I checked." Hiei glares at Motoko "Don't you also go by Amy?"

"…no… I'm very sorry but she died giving birth to her daughter…" Rain answers for Motoko when she didn't respond, "Jacqueline, her mid-wife raised her, then she was murdered… someone's hunting any demon that has some kind of control over the weather, though"

"So the toddler _does _have spies, _I knew it_!" Yusuke laughs while Rain stares into the distance, "hey how come we've never seen you guys there?"

"Simple, you have been through the entire castle" Ayame smirks "You'd probably die before you finish taking the tour"

"Well, I've seen you guys plenty of times, you just weren't looking. We are supposed to be just another face in the crowd too" Motoko jokes leaning against tree

"We have trouble… coming from 2'o'clock." Rain announces snapping her eyes open

"Is it human or demon?" Ayame coming over to Rain with a wolfish grin plastered to her face

"Demons" Motoko replies smelling the air "There are five of them, all male, wind and ice, JIN AND TOUYA! What are they dong here? They're being chased by something…but I can't see because someone's red spiky hair is in the way!" Motoko grins "Ayame? They're five miles and approaching"

"Already on it." Ayame replies disappearing in the shadows

"Damn that's quick…how did you do _that_?" Kuwabara asks amazed

"We've been trained to do things this way…" Rain laughs then looks over at Motoko "Check up on Ayame, will you?"

"You know she' there and already heading back, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Motoko counts down right when Ayame shows up

"They're three weather hunters" reports Ayame with a false salute to Rain

"Motoko, take Jin and Touya, and hide into the clouds." Rain demands walking over to her "You've gotten much better." Grinning she joins Ayame into the shadows

"Yeah, we'll give them a couple of bashing on the head for you! Actually, I'll quite enjoy doing the favor." Ayame winks to Motoko, who is balancing on one foot backing up counting

"Alright, I'm ready…" Motoko announces looking out for Jin and Touya to appear out of the wooded area of the park; while the winds begin to pick up. "Hello! Come along, boys! We're going up…" she announces grapping Touya and Jin's wrist, just before they all skyrocket into the clouds, "Thank you for flying with us, please enjoy your stay." Motoko laughs staying in the air by just a few breezes

"Aye, lassie! Thanks for helping a feller out!" Jin claps Motoko on the back

"Take you're friend for me, will you? I'm going to see what's going on down below." Handing Jin Touya, Motoko flies to a break in the clouds and peaks threw them

**_Great I can't see anything! I need to lean over a little bit more…_** she thinks looking over to Jin and Touya (who are currently talking) **_I'll try once more…if not then I'll just have to settle for sound. _**Shrugging she peeks over the clouds once more to see something "GOTTA MOVE, GOTTA MOVE, GOTTA MOVE!" Motoko runs in place currently forgetting that she's in the air, while Jin and Touya just watch her. Finally, Jin gets what she's attempting to do, and uses _his_ powers to push her over to them

"Lass, what's got braids fizzin' up?" Jin laughs pointing to her braids

"Move, move, move, move, move, move, move, move!" shoving Jin and Touya backward, this time remembering her powers

"Whoa! Missy, what's wrong!" Jin's finally alarmed

"I think she saw some thing bad…" Touya states just as a huge energy blast breaks through the clouds and hits Motoko dead on

Should I stop it now and leave a cliffy+ponders+…. +Then evilly grins at audience+ Ha! I fooled you! HA!

"Jin! Catch her!" Touya shouts as Jin attempts and fails to catch a free falling Motoko

Basically this part happens in slow motion; Jin manages to catch Motoko just before she hits the ground. She rouses only to find that she's in the arms of Jin bridal style standing away from the fighting.

"Uh, you can put me down now." she laughs when Jin looks down at her

"You okay lass? A blow like that would have me out for an hour at least!"

"Oh, I'm fine. But I think it's time we have a little chat with our little friends here…" she growls stepping in front of Jin while undoing a big bold green braid. "Rain! Ayame! Round those two up! Everyone else, behind me!" she demands running her fingers threw her braid and rubbing her hands together.

"All set for you." Ayame whispers getting behind her with Rain

"Motoko, I really don't care what you do to them, just don't kill them, understand?" Rain tells her just as Motoko releases her power

"I'm warning you guys, _don't move!_" Motoko cautions once her power touches the ground a huge earthquake begins, and buries the weather hunters; only leaving their heads out of the ground. EBD: THEY LOOK LIKE DAISES! .

"Great job, Motoko!" Kuwabara shouts clapping her on the back

"Yeah, we didn't know you could do that kind of stuff!" Yusuke grins, until Motoko passes out and is caught by Karama (he was the first to react).

"What's wrong? Is she alright?" Keiko questions

"Nothing's wrong she's just exhausted, it takes a lot of control and power to do that." Touya answers crossing his arms, "I _thought _we caught her scent!"

"Aye, I was the one who told you first! But noooooooo! _You _didn't believe me, did you!" Jin jokes

"So, Jin, Touya, what brings you two around these neck of the woods?" Ayame grins her wolfish grin

"Koenma thought you gals needed some help, since it's taking you two soo long." Jin answers attempting not to look at Motoko "Though, we weren't really needed after all…"

"_Now_ he gets us help!" Rain laughs looking at Ayame

"I know!" Ayame laughs as well

"What on _earth _happened to her? She smells and looks practically human!" Jin exclaims

"Simple, she did _exactly_ what we taught her to do, when she's spying or in hiding." Ayame pride fully exclaims

"Hey y'all!" Jin laughs greeting Yusuke and the others

"Same here!" Yusuke laughs shaking Jin's and Touya's hand

"It's nice to see you again." Kurama smiles at them but is incapable to shake hands because he's holding Motoko

"Aye Keiko!" Jin laughs hugging her and whispers into her ear "Are you still lookin' after Yusuke?" which makes Keiko blush

"Come on lets go over to my place" Kurama offers "It looks like it's about to rain, and my place is big enough for everyone to stay for a while"

"I'll take her off your shoulders for yeah!" Jin offers grabbing Motoko and carries her piggy back, who responses by grabbing hold of Jin's shoulders and nuzzles her neck into Jin's hair

"Are they a couple or something?" Kuwabara whispers to Touya

taking deep sigh of annoyance, he nods+

"Here it is" Kurama points out a mansion

"BLIMIE!" was the only word Jin said at looking at it

**!$#!&#! #$!#!$#!&#! #$!#**

EBD: So!

TC: So what?

KK: Yeah, I mean you can't just begin a sentence like that and not even complete it!

Kurama+pops up+ True! True!

EBD+vain pops out+ _You_ interrupted me before I could finish my sentence!

TC: .; oops sorry!

KK: Well, if you were interrupted than what were you going to say?

EBD+pouts+ I don't really want to say it anymore…

TC+turns of KK+ SEE WHAT I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH EVERYDAY!

KK: I have to put up with her _too _you know!

TC: Not when you're in Chicago!

EBD+snickers, and whispers to audience+ . See how easy it is to manipulate people?

TC & KK+still arguing about how much they have to put up with EBD+

TC: Well, _I _have a boyfriend that I also have to deal with! So HA!

KK: Well, _I _have a crappy backpack to put up with!

EBD+holds up sign in front of TC and KK+

**Which r: So, what did y'all think of this chappy? Click the little box at the end of the page, to tell me, _and_ receive pictures of the 'tree' incident+**

TC & KK: Hey!


	5. Chapter 5

EBD (Evil Bunny of Death) : Sorry but this one disclaimer part is going to be a little slow! I'm having one of the ever popular… ROAD BLOCKS!

TC (Tail Chaser): . You _do _mean Writer's Blocks, right?

EBD+panics+ SEE WHAT I MEAN PEOPLE!

KK (Kitsune Kit): .; Look at all of our viewers! (Attempted to ignore the beginning of the convo)

TC: Yeppers Peppers!

KK: We've forgiven our little evil bunny BTW +evilly grins patting EBD's head+

EBD: That hurts!

TC: Good…

EBD: I CAN'T HELP IT! I'M EVIL! IT'S EVEN IN MY NAME!

KK: …

TC+blinks+ point?

EBD: .;

MP (Master Poke): time for reviews…. +pats KK's, well you know what+

SMACK!

**_Reviewers… I'm soo happy that you all enjoyed my story! I hope that you all keep reading until the end (which might just have a surprise ending!)… I'm srry that I can't respond to every reviewer personally! _**

**NOTE: BUNNY WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS MUCH UNTIL NOVEMBER, BECAUSE SHE'S IN MARCHING BAND AND MARCHING BAND HAS SOMETHING GOING ON UNTIL NOVEMBER 8! **_I _HOPE YOU ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY!

KK: It's surprising at how many reviews your getting bunny!

EBD: I KNOW+look around+ Hey where'd TC wonder off to?

TC: CATNIP!

ALL but TC+face vault+

KK: Nice…

TC: I love catnip! It's the drug for cats+rolling on the floor, rubbing her catnip+

EBD: It's total mind control!

KK: .; It's disclaimer time now…

KK+sighs+ We'll most likely _never _own even a character on YYH and EBD used part of an idea in the **Circle of Magic** series!

actions+

_Thought_

_Kurama/ Yoko's thoughts/ convos_

**_Rain's Telepathy_**

_**Motoko's Telepathy**_

Talking

**!$#!&#! PAGE BREAK AND OTHER THINGS! #$!#**

_Recap: "Here it is" Kurama points out a mansion_

"_BLIMIE!" was the only word Jin said while looking at it_

**CHAPTER 5!&$$#&**

Well once everyone gets into the living room…….Jin puts Motoko on a sofa, and everyone else sits wherever

"I'll be right back, I need to interrogate those idiots." Rain gets up and leaves

"So how do you two know them?" Yusuke asks pointing to Rain and Ayame

"Well, Motoko and I met at a festival..." Jin answers

"And we met Rain and Ayame after the demon tournament," Touya finishes the story.

"Hey, Kurama?" Keiko points to him

"Hummm?" he simply looks at her

"Why are you and Motoko glowing?"

Yawning Motoko gets up (appearing totally refreshed) , notices her neck is glowing and pulls out a lighting shaped charm. While Kurama pulls out a glowing leaf charm.

"Whoa!" Yusuke exclaims, "Where'd you get those?"

"Yoko's parents gave them to him." Kurama explains casting a curious look at Motoko. "They gave them to every child in our family, it's supposed to glow when one of us children either are being called by our parents or-'

"The child is looking for his or her brother or sister…" Motoko finishes the sentence, then mumbles "or uncle."

"I knew your power reminded me of my elder sister, Amy!" Kurama laughs putting away his charm, "Now, tell me, why have you been hiding from your little brother?"

"So you _did_ know her!" Motoko's eyes shine

"_Did?_ What happened to her?" Kurama asks confused and alarmed at the same time

Sighing, Motoko explains "She died after she gave birth to me, Jacqueline, my adopted mother and _her_ mid-wife, took care of me until _she_ died."

"So she died? But you lived… And you knew one of my childhood friends, Jacqueline? How odd…" Kurama stats sitting down, acutely chuckling a bit

"What's so odd!" Ayame shouts

"It's just that I never would have thought that Amy would ever have a child, she was never that type..." Kurama answers, then changes the subject "It's been a long day, how about we all get some sleep?" when everyone nods, "Ok, Jin, Touya just follow Yusuke he'll show you the spare rooms; Botan, Keiko can you assign these ladies to their own rooms as well? We can just leave Motoko…" Kurama says when he notices that Motoko's fallen asleep on the sofa, and goes outside to a lake _"Yoko, do you think there's something missing in Motoko's story?"_

_Yes, though I believe she told us everything that she knew…I believe Jacqueline didn't tell Motoko something important._

"_It seems that we have company"_ Kurama states once he feels a presence behind him in the shadows. "Hello, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I need to burn off some energy, what are you doing still up?" Rain whispers (looking pale) walking to Kurama's side, placing a cooling/ calming hand on his upper back

"Thinking that's all… What are you really doing?"

"I sensed someone that was confused and I thought that I could calm them down" Rain laughs

"So you're tied to people's emotions?" Kurama blinks

"Sometimes, my line of work doesn't allow too much sympathy sometimes" Rain states then turns to walk back when she stops to look at Kurama "If you ever need help you can always come to me"

"Rain, how was your interrogation?" Kurama asks

"Koenma gave me permission to use my power to get the information that I need…" Rain states, "and Motoko must go back in two days, she likes it or not" and leaves

FLASHBACK

"Hey, WENTCH! Get us out of here!" one of the bounty hunters demands

"First tell me who sent you." Rain demands kneeling with glowing red hands

The only reaction she get from the bounty hunters is them spitting in front of her

"Fine, I'll just wait..." she smiles sweetly placing her hands on the 2 bounty hunters (who are trying desperately to scream)

"I did…" an image of a demoness pops into Rain's head

"It's YOU!" Rain gasps turning quite pale

END FLASHBACK NEXT MORNNG

"How long is Motoko going to sleep?" Kuwabara shouts

"A day or two" Ayame answers checking Motoko's braids

"How do you know all of this information?" Hiei demands from a far corner

"Look," Ayame points to a braid with a blue tie on it "See how this one is frayed? That means it's been used."

"And all element weavers know that powerful elements will take their toll, sooner or later." Touya says "But if you use too much power at one time, for example the ocean, for strength or energy, eventually you will become the sea itself"

Smiling, Jin states "Quite a way for a lassie to go. Ayame, why is she here anyway? Last time I heard, she was on a difficult solitary mission."

"She finished it, but she disappeared. Most people thought she died right after she finished that mission, but we knew she was still alive. It just took a while to track her down." Ayame answers Jin's question

"Our mission was to bring her back to spirit world, and away from those wretched hunters, but she refuses to go." Rain flops down on a chair, still looking pale

"…" Everyone

"Well, I'm going to the arcade, anyone want to join me?" Yusuke asks leaving the house with everyone but the spies

"Good morning peeps!" Motoko has waken up

"I'm surprised that you're up so soon." Jin jokes nudging her

"You might be shocked to know this, but I have worked on earthquakes since we've been separated." Motoko lightly punches Jin's arm

"Ok Rain, why are you so pale? What happened?" Touya demands

"A demon showed up…" Rain trails off

"If it's a _demon_ that shook you up so much, then it must have been pretty strong!" Ayame laughs seeing Motoko fall asleep again

"Tonight, I'm taking Motoko to spirit world; it's no longer safe to be here." Rain abruptly states

"I'll talk her into it." Jin nods turning serious

"Well, I'm going to the arcade and beet Kuwabara on every single game." Ayame laughs evilly

"I've got to see this…" Touya grins and holds the door open for Rain and Ayame

"Jin, I'm sorry." Motoko's up again, and hugs him

"Ah, no worries lassie." Jin grins "You know that you have to-"

"Go home… of course! Which, is why I'm leaving now. Did you happen to notice that Botan wasn't here?" Motoko smiles, and with a wave of her hand disappears out of the window

"Have fun lass! May you cause plenty of mayhem there!" Jin laughs

!$&** !$#!&#!END OF CHAPPY! #$!#**

EBD: I'M SORRY that this chappy is soo short!

TC: but she'll update ASAP!

KK: please forgive her by reviewing for she needs inspiration for band!

SB (Sticker Bandit): No the entire flute section needs inspiration for _talent_

EBD: You wanta go at it!

SB: Whatever, you're too weak to hurt me-

EBD: You wanta bet+summons dark matter over SB+

TC: I guess he can be hurt….

KK+laughing hysterically+ Review, por favor!


	6. Chapter 6

TC: EBD's _very sorry_ that she forgot to put a title on Chappy 5!

EBD: Yes, the chappy's name shall be +summons a staff with a indigo sphere at the top+…..Cream Cheese and Small Triple Thick Chocolate Shakes! +points staff at last Chappy+

TC: .; it's what she had at Mickey D's (McDonald's Don't own) today…

EBD: We had no school today, because we had parent- teacher conferences

KK: And next week we also get the day off too! So, what's the plan next Friday?

TC & EBD+look at each other+ We're going to the Henry Dorly Zoo!

KK: HOW COME I WASN'T INVITED!

EBD: Because it was on the announcements for 2 ½ weeks+points staff at KK+

TC: and we told you that we were going, and said, and I quote "Are you going to the Zoo thing with us?" end quote.

KK+sniffs air+ Fine

EBD: WHOA+sphere glows and fires at KK+

KK: AHHHHHH+barely manges to get out of the way+ Watch were you're pointing that thing will yeah?

EBD & TC: Cool+not listening to a thing KK's shouting about+

TC: It's some kind of portal! Bunny, where'd you get that staff?

EBD: It's form the secret treasure planet, it's were I got my giant mallet.

TC: If it's a secret treasure planet, then how come you know were it is?

EBD: I inherited it from my parents, when I moved out of the house.

KK: (still ranting on about how you shouldn't point things at people, unless you know what it does first…)

EBB+looks mischievously at TC+ Wanta check out the portal?

TC+shrugs+ I guess so, I have nothing better to do.

EBD & TC+jump into the portal+

KK+notices TC going into the portal+ HEY! Wait for me+runs into the portal, and barely makes before it closes+ You know, you should have told me you were leaving, it's quite rude!

TC: You wouldn't shut up, so we left.

_Bing!_

KK: What's that?

EBD: It's Disclaimer time+holds up her new staff+

Staff+in a voice only EBD can hear+ EBD doesn't own even half of a character on YYH, and EBD used part of an idea in the **Circle of Magic** series!

TC: So who's going to say the Disclaimer?

EBD: Staffy (staff's dubbed name) already said it

TC & KK: .;

actions+

_Thoughts_

_Kurama/ Yoko's thoughts/ convos_

**_Rain's Telepathy_**

_**Motoko's Telepathy**_

Talking

**!$#!&#! PAGE BREAK AND OTHER THINGS! #$!#**

_RECAP:_

_Jin grins "You know that you have to-"_

"_Go home… of course! Which, is why I'm leaving now. Did you happen to notice that Botan wasn't here?" Motoko smiles, and with a wave of her hand disappears out of the window_

"_Have fun lass! May you cause plenty of mayhem there!" Jin laughs_

**CHAPTER 6, Chicken's blood soup (it's what Vampires eat) !&$$#&**

_O my Goddess! Koenma still hasn't changed security! _ Motoko thinks to herself as she easily sneaks into the building. _What's Botan doing here?_ She spotted Botan talking into an intercom, in front of some doors._ Hmmmm, I think I'll just have to follow her_… Motoko decides following Botan into the now opened doors. _ I see, she's going to Koenma's… that just means I have to take a certain someone's place_. Motoko evilly grins spotting George (the ogre) and shoving him inside a closet, knocking him out at the same time. "Sorry George, but you know the saying "Curiosity kills the cat, but satisfaction brought it back"." She laugh pulling out a cream colored under kimono (don't know the name, & if anyone does _please_ tell me!), an emerald green outer kimono with silver leaves on it, a matching (you choose the color) obi, a black wig that when she put it on it went to her knees, some green eye shadow, blue contacts, scent of cucumber-melon perfume, and George's pager just when it goes off. "Just in time Koenma"

EBD: I could soo end the chappy now, just to be evil! But luckily for you guys/ girls I'm in a good mood today….

"Botan, what's your report? Has Ayame and Rain found her yet?" Koenma asks right when Motoko enters with a pitcher of mint flavored water, "Who are you? I don't recall ever seeing you around here…" Koenma demands once he notices Motoko

"My name is Kelsey, M'Lord, and George is ill with the flu today, Your Highness." Motoko answers in a whisper that has a Italian accent.

"Oh, very well, just put the drinks right here. So as you were saying?" Koenma turns back to Botan

"Jin and Touya have caught up with Ayame and Rain, and that's all I know, sir." Botan replies meekly

"Alright, I just wish I knew were that girl hid herself, there are people that know are stronger then those weather hunters we caught word of the other day…" Koenma says to himself, then remembering Botan "Don't you have spirit duty now?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! Thank you, sir" Botan bows leaving him and 'Kelsey' alone

"Oh, don't bother with that, Kelsey, I have someone else coming later, and they'll drink it then. But make sure Botan gets her oar, she left it here, again." Koenma indicates to the chair where Botan just sat in, to find a certain oar laying next to it

"Thank you M'Lord" Motoko bows with Botan's oar in her hands and leaves, to see Botan looking around Koenma's door for her oar lol that rhymed!

"Lady Botan, you forgot your oar in Lord Koenma's office." Motoko bows giving Botan her oar

"Thanks!" Botan smiles looking at Motoko strangely, "You're new, aren't you?"

"Why yes, Lady."

"Well, that explains why you don't know… you don't have to call me 'Lady' or anything like that, just call me Botan, and you don't have to bow to me either. And if someone's ever hurting you, just tell me and I'll see what I can do for you, ok Kelsey?" Botan informs her kindly, placing a hand on Motoko's shoulder

"yes"

"Now I have to go, I'm going to be late!" Botan laughs flying away

"And I must go to the library" Motoko smiles

!$&** !$#!&#! BACK WITH JIN….**

"SHE'S GONE!" Rain shouts coming into the house

"Really?" Jin asks jerking 'awake'

"You were supposed to be watching her!" Motoko shouts pointing a finger at Jin

"What's all this ruckus for?" Yusuke demands, while everyone one else enters Kurama's house

"She's gone, because a _certain_ **red haired, pointy eared person** didn't watch her!" Rain shouts

"Calm down Rain" Yukina states placing a hand on her shoulder

"I did watch her!" Jin laughs

"So you watched her just _walk_ out of the house!" Rain shrieks like a banshee

"No…I watched her _fly_ out the window, she's going to the castle now, because she got _tired _of waiting for_ you _guys to come home." Jin laughs, while Rain sighs and leaves with Kurama; posting a note on the door just before leaving

"Where're they going?" Yusuke demands going to the note on the door and reads it aloud

IT SAYS:

KURAMA AND I ARE GOING TO THE SPRIRIT WORLD AND GET YOU GUYS A RIDE THERE IF YOU WANT TO COME…_BUT_ WE BOTH HAVE TO REPORT TONIGHT ANYWAY, SO YOU WON'T BE GETTING A RIDE _UNTIL LUNCH TIME TOMMORROW_. SO BE READY.

P.S.

JIN _YOU_ HAVE TO REPORT TO ME IN THE MORNING…WE'LL BE IN THE FIELD! ;D EBD: that's a smiley face winking L8er!

!$&** !$#!&#! BACK WITH Motoko….**

Rain Kurama found me before Rain did, because he had to report to Koenma at midnight, "I thought that I'd find my niece in here" he comments quietly

"I have to search the records on someone real quick…" I answer pulling books out and placing them somewhere else

"May I ask what you're doing?" Kurama blinks

"Well, if you want to let someone know that you're back, this is how you do it…There's a moving sensor and if you pull it the librarians get pissed at you…OH! There's the book, and the trigger!" I laugh setting it off and taking the book, after that Kurama and I leave. "Well, I'm going to bed… good night Uncle." I smile leaving him standing there, until Rain attempts to tackle me, but instead flies right in front of me onto the floor. "You forgot, I can listen to the winds, and hear _reall_y well due to my fox ears.." I laugh while Rain hits me over the head

"You _know_ that you're no longer allowed to take these books out of the library! Now go to bed!" Rain demands putting me to sleep with her power

"Was that really necessary, Rain?" Kurama asks coming to pick my unconscious body up

"Yes, acutely it was. Koenma wants to put some hidden cuffs on her, because he believes that the people that want her have infiltrated the castle." Rain answers opening the door to Koenma's office for Kurama

!$&** !$#!&#!END OF CHAPPY! #$!#**

TC: So where are we+looks at EBD+

EBD: Oh, I've been here once before! The day my mom told me I was betrothed at birth, she took me here!

TC & KK+looks at Bunny+ You're betrothed?

EBD+shrugs+ Not anymore

TC: What happened?

EBD: I was so mad when I found out who I was betrothed, I dropped a 1,000 ton tuba on him and took over his land this one, and let's just say he's not here anymore…

TC: _This is your land!_

KK: _You killed your betrothed!_

EBD: No, I locked my betrothed into a different realm, and yes I'm the ruler of this land

TC: SO that explains how you got that staff…

EBD: NO! It's my family heir boom

KK: You mean family heir_loom _right?

EBD: That's what I said. Right Staffy?

TC: .; Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

EBD: I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME FOREVER TO UPDATE!

TC: OH LORD! Thank goodness, we got some viewers!

KK: Yes, we thank you from rescuing us from this insanity+TC and KK bow down to Viewers+

Viewers+all laugh at TC and KK+ No, we're not here to help, _we're_ here to watch (or read) you suffer!

TC: NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!

KK: YES, YOU DON—CRAP! Here she comes+TC and KK hide+

EBD+comes crashing into a tree, riding staffy+ WEEEEEEE! Umm? I could of sworn that I just saw those two…No Staffy! It's no fun just summoning them here! Oh! Hello Viewers+landscaping abruptly changes into a pine cone, that everyone's inside of+ Today, We'll be teaching how many ways there are to for the immature boy to be himself that the average teenage girl must put up with…+EBD: is now wearing glasses+

Viewers: ….;

EBD: Now can anyone tell me my newest favorite saying? No one well then, I'll tell you. It's that girls have to put up with immature boys while they're teens, but those boys have to put up with us girls while we're pregnant!

Viewers+all laugh+

Landscaping abruptly changes again into the original landscaping before

EBD: I just love the will of the authoress! (Oh, boys, I'm sorry that I'm making fun of you! I'm not against them at all!) Anyway, I can't possibly ever be sued because I don't own crap! Except for my own OC's!

actions+

_Thoughts_

_Kurama/ Yoko's thoughts/ convos_

_**Rain's Telepathy**_

_**Motoko's Telepathy**_

Talking

**!$#!&#! PAGE BREAK AND OTHER THINGS! #$!#**

_RECAP:_

"_You know that you're no longer allowed to take these books out of the library! Now go to bed!" Rain demands putting me to sleep with her power_

"_Was that really necessary, Rain?" Kurama asks coming to pick my unconscious body up_

"_Yes, actually it was. Koenma wants to put some hidden cuffs on her, because he believes that the people that want her have infiltrated the castle." Rain answers opening the door to Koenma's office for Kurama_

**CHAPTER 6, Life's a Party, and I'm making fun of it!!&$$#&**

"Good, you brought her here." Koenma smiles taking me out of Kurama's arms to place at a table

"What exactly are you doing to my niece?" Kurama demands quietly, his emerald eyes watching Koenma like a hawk

"It's just so that no one will hurt her…" Koenma states

"She's quite capable of protecting herself. Leave her be, unless I'm wrong about my estimations of her power." Kurama offers kindly going to pick me up and leaves taking me to my room

"You know, he's right, M'Lord…" Rain grins leaving also

When I woke up in the morning, I could hear Jin asking Rain if I was up yet,

"I'm sorry Jin, but I placed a spell of her to make her sleep, she won't be up for another-" Rain was saying as I ran out of my room fully dressed "Never mind…" was Rain's only reply as Jin laughed

"Lassie! What's got your pants in such a fire?" he catches up to me,

"The others are just about to arrive, I can hear them…" I answer stopping suddenly, grinning evilly

"What's wrong, Lassie? I don't think that I like that look in your eyes…" Jin begins to say when he barley misses getting hit on the cheek with a flap-jack "What's that for, Motoko!"

"Eat it, Touya, you and I will need to untangle a storm" I answer just as my food arrives for me and Touya, which I just hold as I eat my own food.

"Is it a biggy?" he curiously questions as I fly out of the nearest window to greet the others, Jin following me

"Hello, you guys!" Jin laughs above everyone

"Hey, I thought that I told you two to stop entering and exiting threw the windows!" Koenma shouts as we come closer to earth

"Do you remember him ever saying such a thing?" I ask Jin innocently

"No, why I've never heard him say anything like that!" he responds just as innocently, "Let's see, he's told us not to play indoors, train, attack one another in the cafeteria, and not to put wet paint in one of our funnels in an empty hallway that needed some redecorating" Jin counts off his fingers

"Oh don't forget about remodeling our rooms, listening into his conversations, and play Mother May I in the library!" I add in smiling

"What on earth have you guys done!" Yusuke asks amazed at our accomplishments

"Simple, we get bored easily" we answer at the same time as we land

"Touya, we need to break apart a storm, meet us on the South wall." I hand sign to him

"It's that big!" he responds in hand signs as well, just before he leaves unnoticed

"Hey, if you guys don't mind, Jin and I have to take care of some business." I smile pulling Jin along with me

"I wonder what they're up to." Ayame curiously asks

"I honestly don't know," Rain replies

"I do, I was going to tell them just before they left, there's a huge storm that someone caused, and I need her, Jin, and possibly Touya to unravel it." Koenma sighs "But I guess that she sensed it already,"

"Can we go watch them?" Yusuke asks

"Why not? I don't believe that storm's too strong, it's just big." Koenma responds as they follow Jin and me.

"Hey, great job getting away, Touya!" Jin slaps him on the back a couple of times

"Looks like we'll have company, you guys." I indicate nodding my head at the entrance to the wall

"Well, then lets put that barrier up quickly, then." Touya announces surrounding us in an orb of ice, as I untie a few braids to surround us in lightening, and Jin surrounds us in his wind.

"So where, is this storm anyway?" Jin asks as I point to a giant dark spot over by the beach "Oui! That's a douse of a storm!"

"Let's hurry before it gets any stronger…" Touya whispers releasing his spirit into the water, as Jin and I flew in our spirit forms (which looks just like their normal forms, but their bodies aren't going with them)

"Who ever did this was fair strong, but they're dead by now." I whisper trying to undue the mess, but instead getting attacked out of my hold on my own power. Flying, to only hit the wall, seconds before Jin and Touya fly come flying into me.

"I guess we'll have to take that thing out, closer to it." Touya rubs his head as Jin gets up

"Blime! That hurt! Good thing I ran into this comfy- Motoko! I'm sorry! I didn't knock all of your sockets out did I!" Jin asks pulling me to my feet, as Touya collects his power grinning

"Of course not, Jins! I'm fine!" I babble swirls in my eyes and swaying as I stand

"Jin, just put her down until she comes to her senses, and while we wait, collect your power." Touya suggests

"Aye" he does that then goes back to my side, "Motoko, can you collect your power?" he gently puts my hand on the barrier

"Aye" I smile at the left Jin (now out of 3 Jins instead of the 9 that were there) then as my power comes back into me my head clears

"Are you three ok? One minute you were standing there, the next you were all flying!" Yusuke exclaims

"We'll have to get closer to that one, Koenma." Jin explains "It blew us away like a breeze does to a tiny lit' boat!" he laughs, and I'm the only one who joins in on the joke because I'm the only one who got it

"Air masters!" Koenma sighs

"We'll be back!" Jin laughs while he hovers in the air with me

"we'll join you" Kurama announces

"Suit yourselves…" Jin shrugs looking at Touya and me

Jin, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all race ahead while Touya, Rain, Ayame, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, and I hang back.

"How long have you known Jin, Touya, Ayame, and Rain?" Kurama asks me

"Lets see, I met Jin and Touya on Midsummer festival then on the way home I met Ayame and Rain…about I don't know a hundred years ago? " I reply glancing at Rain and Ayame

"Really now?" was my Uncle's only reply

Sighing I state, "Who ever did this storm was strong and probably had potential…but they're dead," blinking Kurama gives me a curious look. "The storm is way out of control… we'll be lucky to unravel enough of it so it can at least break apart by itself"

"BLIME ME!" Jin exclaims being forced to the ground so he wouldn't be flown around

"Well now it's time for us to have some fun…Jin? Touya? Are you ready? Oh! I almost forgot, don't forget to hang on to something pretty soon! It _will_ be getting rough." I inform leading Jin and Touya into the eye of the storm, but little did they know that a sliver haired creature was lurking in the eye of the storm…

**!$#!&#! #$!#!$#!&#! #$!#**

EBD: So?

TC: What do you think of a mysterious cliffy?

KK: It's not all _that_ mysterious…

EBD: BITE ME!

KK: MAYBE I WILL!

TC: Please review….V.V;

EBD: And always remember… that _walls_ are _solid_ and it _hurts_ when you _run_ into them!


	8. Chapter 8

EBD: So it's summer time now…

TC: Yeah, and my boyfriend's left for a while so now I'm all yours Bunny!

KK: While I shall be going to France where all my friends will be "jealous"

EBD: thinking, and yes I _do_ do that not….speaking I'm no longer in a very good mood cause I just got done talking to some one on the phone…(sorry KK for the dis)

KK: What the hell! Who on earth could piss someone like _you_ off like that? I thought that you just shrugged everything off…

EBD: Not when it comes to the people that I care about, the main reason that I'm pissed is because when someone tries to tell them something they just don't want to hear, they hang up on them getting all bitchy! (sorry readers for my language but I really need to vent) And I've known her for like ever! Just because she's boyfriend obsessed doesn't mean that she can harass me about the guy I like, even if I'm already bored of him and I've never been on a first date with him!

Viewers: OO are scared….

EBD: I DON'T OWN CRAP, SO DON'T SUE ME! ALL THAT I DO OWN IS MY OCS! YA GOT THAT! HUH! HUH! HUH! … Read and enjoy….

actions+

_Thoughts_

_Kurama/ Yoko's thoughts/ convos_

_**Rain's Telepathy**_

_**Motoko's Telepathy**_

Talking

**!$#!&#! PAGE BREAK AND OTHER THINGS! #$!#**

_RECAP:_

_Sighing I state, "Who ever did this storm was strong and probably had potential…but they're dead," blinking Kurama gives me a curious look. "The storm is way out of control… we'll be lucky to unravel enough of it so it can at least break apart by itself" _

"_BLIME ME!" Jin exclaims being forced to the ground so he wouldn't be flown around_

"Well now it's time for us to have some fun…Jin? Touya? Are you ready? Oh! I almost forgot, don't forget to hang on to something pretty soon! It will be getting rough." I inform leading Jin and Touya into the eye of the storm, but little did they know that a sliver haired creature was lurking in the eye of the storm…

CHAPTER 7, Bomb Squad, (If you see us running, try and keep up!)$$#&

"Well, I'll go if you two are prepared to anchor me down?" I sigh looking at the mess some fool made.

"Lass, you can't go in there. It's not right…there's something… wrong with it" unsurely Jin replies

"I agree with Jin" Touya announces, "Even for a tampered storm, there's something severely wrong here"

Smiling I touch Jin's arm, "I have to, this storm can't just run it's course. It feeds off of itself; I swear that I'll just loosen it instead of splitting it apart. Will you just anchor me down?" they both still looked unconvinced, sighing I state, "You can bring me down if you think something bad will happen, okay?"

"…I don't know…"looking over to Touya, who shrugs "Fine, but _be careful_"

"Alright" Smiling I kiss Jin and give a peck on the cheek to Touya. "I'm off"

Using a thick strand of wind to wrap around my waist, which Jin instantly takes care of once I fly straight up

Narrator's PVO 

Motoko flew up inside the storm…-

**EBD: HEY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I DON'T NEED A NARRATOR! The rest shall be in the normal PVO**

I flew into that storm knowing exactly what Jin and Touya meant, but it had to be put under control… Thinking I look around for the strongest string of the storm to snip…that way everything else would fall apart, but instead I find a woman withsilver hair that reaches her chin, wine-colored eyes, and a flamed colored kitsune tail staring at me. **She looks familiar, where have I seen her before?** Gasping I realize that she's the one controlling the storm.

Smiling, the woman flies over to me, "My daughter, I knew that I'd find you again! Just like I knew how you'd come to me threw _this_ storm" she places a crushing hand on my shoulder, which breaks the skin, startling me

"Jacqueline told me that you died…" I whispered not noticing that my tie with Jin is cut off by my mother and that the storm completely surrounds me

Grinning cruelly she grabs my throat "That's because I wanted you dead, but she saved your pathetic soul…But now I can finish what I wanted to do in the first place!"

And that's when I snap out of my daze, "B-but…I'm, your…your daughter!" I shout gasping for breath while she crushes my windpipe. "Jin! Touya! Help!"

"Your friends can't help you now, they're a little preoccupied at the moment." Mother chuckles getting ready to shock me with all of the power of the storm and finish crushing my wind pipe

_With Jin and Touya_

"Motoko! Get out of there!" Jin shouts tugging the wind rope but gets nothing

"JIN! TOUYA! HELP!"

"Oh, bloody hell!" Jin shouts blocking the elements that are attacking him and Touya

"She's beginning to panic, Jin…" Touya dodges a lighting strike

_With Kurama and everyone else_

"What's going on!" Rain demands once she hears Motoko's plea for help

"Where'd these guys show up from?" Ayame shouts attacking the demons that are blocking them from Motoko

"Ayame, she's about to lose control" Rain whispers

"She must be panicking, and that takes a lot for her to do…"Ayame whispers back to her. "That means we must hurry, what're Jin and Touya doing!"

"They must be just as busy as us." Hiei responds overhearing them

"Which means-" Kurama begins

"It was a trap set for Motoko all along" Hiei interrupts slicing a demon in half

_Now back with Motoko and Mommy Dearest_

"Now say bye-bye my darling daughter" Mother whispers until my all of my hair ties come undone and attack her, which doesn't work since she's just as good with the weather as me. "…now DIE!" Crushing my neck until it almost breaks (I'm now out cold) she throws me to the ground, laughing she disperses the storm to go its natural course and disappears, laughing.

_Everyone else's PVO but mine, since I'm out cold…lol…_

When the storm left, all of the attacks stopped at once, and during the confusion Motoko's little visitor left without anyone noticing… But what they _did _notice was a certain brunette falling from the sky, that is until Jin catches her and flies over to them concern written all over his face.

"Motoko! What happened Jin? Do you know who attacked her!" Ayame demands from him while he gently sits down so he can rest her head in her lap.

"No, we were all ambushed after she went into the very heart of it," he whispers when Touya catches up with the group

"So were we…" Rain whispers' checking Motoko's injuries with a green hand, but then gasps "These are _way_ out of my league, who on earth could have done this so quickly?"

"Can you see if she can tell you telepathically?" Ayame asks her eyes wide

"Maybe, but not now. She's been hurt to badly, Ayame. All that I can do is ease her mind and body with a deep sleep." Which Rain does to Motoko, getting up she turns to face everyone but Jin "The quickest will run on ahead and tell the healers that they'll be needed ASAP." She announces nodding to Hiei, "The quickest but _steadiest _runner will carry Motoko ahead." Nodding to Ayame, who in turn takes Motoko from Jin.

ONCE THEY CATCH UP

The healers are just taking Motoko inside, while Koenma is waiting with Hiei, Ayame, Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, and Yukina. Rain doesn't even bother to acknowledge them as she runs into the palace to help with the healing that will be done on Motoko; shortly followed by Yukina.

"What happened? Motoko looks like she's about to die." Yusuke asks

"She might very well do just that," Ayame glares at Yusuke

"What happened to her out there?" Koenma demands ignoring Ayame

"We don't know…" Jin answers for everyone

"I think I know who did this to her…" Kurama whispers

"Who?" Everyone gaps

"My sister is the only one who could control something like this." Kurama answers whispering still

"The reason why I tried to get Motoko here so quickly is that we recently learned that her mother is alive and I believe I know why she just disappeared so suddenly…" Koenma looks into Kurama's eyes "I made the mistake by sending her on a mission in which she had to find who murdered a women. That woman was Jacqueline, I fear that she found out it was Amy."

"Amy was always peaceful" Kurama remarks

"True, that is until she gave birth to Motoko. The strain of that birth somehow drove her mad, and she tried to kill Motoko not long after she was born, but Jacqueline escaped with her just in time." Koenma enlightens them

"How do you know all of this?" Yusuke asks

"Years ago Jacqueline sent me a letter explaining everything, I read it but then it went to be filed and was forgotten about until I recently remembered it." Koenma explains dismissing everyone but Touya and Ayame. "I need you two to go on a mission, you both will be back within the week." Touya and Ayame both agree instantly

"Where are Touya and Ayame going?" Kurama blinks seeing them leave after talking to Koenma

"They're going on a mission, if those two stay in one place for to long, while they're anxious they get a little rowdy." Jin replies not even turning around. "Come on, I want to show you something, and don't worry about Motoko, if she turns for the worst, trust me _we'll_ know."

"What is it you want to show me?" Kurama probes Jin

"It's here," He answers pointing to a blank wall

"A wall?" Kurama examines, "What's so important about a wall?"

"Hmm? No look up, that's a room that you can see anything in the palace grounds" Jin smiles

"Like what?"

"Like the hospital" Jin answers making Kurama rise with him until they hit the floor of the room. "She found it one day when we were looking for mischief"

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me" he replies straight faced

"Good"

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"We're allowed to see her now?" Ayame pleads (she and Touya returned yesterday night with a very grumpy Chuu)

"Yes, and she just woke up. But be careful, we managed to fully repair her windpipe and vocal cords but we couldn't fix everything, she needs to heal naturally" Rain whispers gray faced, "She can barely talk too, so Hiei can translate for you…or Jin" she smirks

"You need to go rest, you're exhausted for now" Touya gently walks Rain to her room while everyone else goes to Motoko's temporary room

"You can see her, but don't let her do to much…_Jin_." The healer in charge of Motoko glares at him then leaves them alone for some privacy

"What did she mean by that?" Yusuke nudges him

"Oh trust me you really don't want to know…" Ayame replies with disgust

"Hey it was _her_ idea!" Defensively Jin replies

"Yes but _you_let her do it." Ayame remarks, but then she blinks "They left her just in bandages this time? Wonder why?"

"Why's she still in her demon form?" Yusuke whispers

"Simple, it's her true form" Kurama replies

"Now it is time for you all to leave. Shoo!" the healer announces

"Leaving so soon?" someone whispers

"Botan, what'd yea say?" Yusuke asks

"Huh? I didn't say anything…"

"It was Motoko, you morons!" Ayame laughs and turns to see her friend sitting half way up

"You know you really shouldn't be doing that." Kurama gently informs his niece, making her lay down again

"I must speak with Koenma immediately" Motoko glares at everyone's shocked expression

"Sure it can not wait?" Kurama's the first to recover "I mean you just got up"

"No it can not. Please Ayame?" but Ayame already left

"You know how she'll get him here right?" Jin asks grim faced

"Of course" She replies with a broad grin…. and so they waited for about two minutes…

Koenma comes crashing into the room, his face dead white, "But you told me - " he glares at Ayame who walks past him with a devilish grin plastered to her face

"He's pretty fast when he's scared" Ayame announces

"Motoko, what is it?" Koenma asks coming closer to her so he can hear

"I need to speak with you and Uncle alone" she replies glaring at him, but then turns to everyone else but mostly Jin "I'm sorry everyone"

"What is it?" he repeats

"You knew she was still alive, didn't you!" I dangerously whisper "_That's_ the whole reason that you sent me on the last mission, you were hoping that I'd figure out about my mother…"

"…"

"You _also_ knew that the past was going to repeat itself didn't you?" I pressed "Just as you knew that her mate, my _father_ took her ashes and brought her back to life."

Guiltily Koenma sat down, "I was going to explain everything before you left for that mission, but you left before I even had a chance… and then when I was hoping to explain everything in your return after the mission, you never came back…for that I apologize."

"No don't be… I'm just mad at letting someone get the better of me."

"In your defense, you lived your whole life believing that she was dead." Kurama sits next to her on the bed, "I mean she was your mother and my sister."

"No, she only gave birth to me, _Jacqueline_ was and always has been my mother, Uncle." Motoko corrects him, her spirit fading and she goes back to sleep

"What happened?" Kurama demands

"She just used up her strength at the moment, be glad her mind's alright." while Koenma leaves he answers, but when he opens the door her finds a certain group of people eavesdropping, thus making Koenma storm off muttering to himself about spies and how annoying they are and how he should get sound- proof doors

"She went back to sleep!" Yusuke shouts

"Shh!"

"She was never truly awake," Touya explains in a whisper

"Of course she was! _We_ all saw her!" Yusuke whispers

"Look the sheets were never disturbed, so she wasn't physically awake." Kurama points to the bed

"Point! That means nothing!" Yusuke shouts again

"Shh!" Motoko's healer comes back with her lunch and a book "If you can not keep your voice down, I'll give you something to shout about!"

"Look we are in Spirit World, right?" Ayame demands "Well, if you learn how to anyone can partially and temporally separate their souls from their bodies. But with the right training, of course."

"Can you all do that?" Hiei asks interested

"It's all part of training… we learn it so we can do exactly do what Motoko just did" Touya "To pass on important information or something like that while our bodies are recovering…."

"Now it's time for you all to leave…" the nurse shoos everyone out but Kurama

He stares at his leaf amulet for a minute then shrugs and places it around Motoko's neck, then leaves

THE NEXT MORNING…

"Nurse is there anything else to eat? I'm famished"

"I'll be right back…" the nurse leaves humming a little tune, but on her way back she almost runs into Yusuke

"What's all that food for?" he curiously asks, "Is there a party somewhere that I didn't know about?"

"No this is for Motoko… I don't know how much she'll eat, see all of that healing took a toll on her" she smiles when she watches Yusuke run to find all of his friends

"Thank you for the food!" Motoko smiles before eating most of it, and while she ate the nurse got her some clothes

"Lets see if you are ready to walk around yet? That and you maybe having visitors soon." She explains helping Motoko out of bed, until she notices that she's naked except for bandages around her chest, waist and neck

**_Rain that's not funny!_** Motoko angrily thinks putting clothes then walking around for a while, she was on her third lap around the room when someone came up to hug her

"Jin, truly I'm sorry, I know that I should have listened to you and Touya…"she begins but is interrupted by Jin's kiss

"No more of that lass" he whispers just as everyone reaches the room

"Jin, you won…" Yusuke gasps, "I can't believe that you can run up the entire stairs coming up here"

"I cheated" Jin whispered so only Motoko could hear, which made it almost impossible for to keep a straight face, but Kurama gives them an odd look

"What? What's wrong, Uncle?" She asks while Jin holds her

"Hmmm? Nothing, nothing at all" He replies giving her a smile

"If you're surprised that they're a couple, then you are a very dense person… _anyone_ in this palace could tell you that they are dating…" Rain teases sneaking up on Kurama, which makes him jump

"Hey, Rain! Thanks a lot by the surprise when I woke up!" Motoko glares at her friend

Laughing she replies by shaking her head, "So when do you think you'll be fit to be back in the air?"

"Hmmm… lets see… all of my little surprises were released, that's the main reason why I was unconscious for so long, but other than that I'll be up and ready to go in… oh lets say two days?" she replies mournfully brushing her hand threw her hair

"In other words you're going to be getting into trouble again, while you're too weak to conjure up the weakest breeze?" Ayame grins

"Where'd you keep your 'little surprises', anyway?" Yusuke curiously asks

"Why'd do you think that I had all those braids in my hair? All of the different color hair ties is were I keep each element; white for air, red for heat, green for earthquakes, grey for lightning, and blue for ocean, on the rare occasion I'll have a black in there for rainfall…You didn't think I wore _all_ of those braids for just fashion did you!"

"I always wondered…." He mumbles

"It's alright lady buck!" Jin grins

EBD: I decided to end this chappy on a lighter note…

KK: Plus, you were tired of righting this chappy?

EBD: BINGO! waving Staffy the wand/ scepter thingy I summon JIN! YUSUKE! BOTAN! MOTOKO! RAIN! AYAME! KURAMA! TOUYA! AnD HIEI!

Yusuke: the hell-?

Jin: not again….

Hiei: hn…

EBD: HEY everyone! Lets play Heads- UP – 7 UP!

All: …

Botan: To find out the winner(s), you must review! LOL!


	9. Chapter 9

TC: YAY!

EBD: Can you give me a 'Woot, Woot!'

KK: A… guys?

Both: huh?

KK: What are you celebrating for?

EBD: This is my first ninth chapter… and

TC: I'm celebrating my 16th Birthday party!

EBD: So while you're in Chicago, we'll be having a YYH party for TC!

ENTERS YYHGANG!

Yusuke: Lets get this party started! I brought the pop!

Botan: So did I!

Kuwabara: Hey! I brought 3 things of soda!

All+looks at EBD+

EBD: Trust me, we'll need it for 'I Never'

KK: Shit! (she always loses due to small bladder)

Hiei+evilly grins+ I have _plenty_ of black-mail…

All+Sweat drop+

TC: The rules are : You have to say something that you have NEVER done, but if someone in the game _has_ done it then they have to drink according to how many times they've done this particular thing…

KK: For Example: I didn't come up with the idea of making out in a bowl of ice-cream…

TC: uh… KK, you did think of it….

KK: I know I was just thirsty… lol

EBD: I'm still awaiting the letters that give me YYH, the only thing that I do own currently is Rain, Ayame, Amy, Jacqueline (but not the name), and of course Motoko

Actions+

_Thoughts_

_Kurama/ Yoko's thoughts/ convos_

_**Rain's Telepathy**_

_**Motoko's Telepathy**_

Talking

**!$#!&#! PAGE BREAK AND OTHER THINGS! #$!#**

_RECAP:_

"_Hey, Rain! Thanks a lot by the surprise when I woke up!" Motoko glares at her friend_

_Laughing she replies by shaking her head, "So when do you think you'll be fit to be back in the air?" _

"_Hmmm… lets see… all of my little surprises were released, that's the main reason why I was unconscious for so long, but other than that I'll be up and ready to go in… oh lets say two days?" she replies mournfully brushing her hand threw her wavy hair_

"_In other words you're going to be getting into trouble again, while you're too weak to conjure up the weakest breeze?" Ayame grins_

"_Where'd you keep your 'little surprises', anyway?" Yusuke curiously asks_

"_Why'd do you think that I had all those braids in my hair? All of the different color hair ties is were I keep each element; white for air, red for heat, green for earthquakes, grey for lightning, and blue for ocean, on the rare occasion I'll have a black in there for rainfall…You didn't think I wore all of those braids for just fashion did you!" _

"_I always wondered…." He mumbles_

"It's alright lady buck!" Jin grins **CHAPTER 9, This one is Dedicated to one of me BFF's TC because of her Birthday!)$$#&**

TWO WEEKS LATER… (Hiei left to go see Yukina who went back to Genki's)

"Why can't I leave!" Motoko impatiently hits the wall inside of Koenma's office

"You're mother wants to kill you, and we have no idea of when she'll attack next" Kurama quietly responses

"Well, if _someone_ could act like I was dead, and spread the word around you know I could leave!" Motoko growls glaring at Koenma

"Do you even realize what would happen then! So many creatures would try to come here that there'd be no way to even stop even half of them!" Koenma calmly responses

"I left for 16 years without anyone knowing that I was even alive! One of the only reasons Ayame and Rain even found me because I had to use some of my power to save a child from running into the street!" Motoko flops down into a chair, her hair giving off sparks

"What if I go with her? We can bring Hiei and Rain as well…" Kurama suggests

"Motoko, I'm sorry but until you've regained _all_ of your strength I can't risk losing you" Koenma steadily looks into Motoko's glaring face

Without another word, she storms out of the room, for a minute Kurama and Koenma don't say a word until Kurama breaks the silence, "You won't be able to use that excuse for long…"

"I know, but I don't have much of a choice, Kurama. While she was still in the hospital, Rain, Ayame, Jin, Touya, the nurses, and myself put different kinds of spirit cuffs on her"

"So now she's your prisoner?"

"No, not one of those cuffs will harm her power, their there so she cannot leave the grounds" Koenma explains

"That's not the way she'll see it if she realizes what's been done to her" and with that Kurama leaves Koenma's office

WITH MOTOKO

While she was trying to calm herself down, she wondered into the practice fields, to watch Jin fighting with Ayame, while Rain and Touya patiently watch

"Who's winning?" Motoko asks leaning against the rail

"Ayame" Rain and Touya reply at the same time just as Yusuke comes to watch

"Hey, does anyone want to take me on?" he asks grinning

"I will, if I don't vent my anger in some way, I'll kill the next person who touches me," Motoko answers brushing her fingers through her still cackling hair

"I don't know…" Yusuke hesitates "didn't you just get released from the infirmary?"

"I was released a week ago, don't forget that I _am _a demon and that we heal VERY quickly" Motoko replies glaring at him, until Rain places a green glowing hand on her shoulder

"If you cannot calm down so you wont kill someone then you go do some target practice, with that lighting, Motoko." Rain demands in her soft voice, calming Motoko down for a minute

"Fine…" she replies grumbling into the next field where archers practice shooting

"She's getting much to restless" Touya whispers watching Motoko running her hands through her hair and shooting miniature lighting bolts, lighting fast

"I know and it can't be helped… Koenma won't even allow her to go to the highest parts of the build or the wall anymore… It would be nice if she could go on _some_ kind of mission…" Rain sighs still watching her friend until hail the size of nickels begin to fall, and Kurama goes over to join them a that very moment

"Hey! Motoko, do something else with that besides hitting us with it!" Yusuke shouts earning a piece of hail the size of a watermelon to hit him in the stomach

"Well, at least she's burning energy…" Rain sighs staying close to Touya while he diverts the ice to fall around them

"Yeah, but we need to find something to occupy her for a while…" Kurama calmly states "This is her forth hail storm today…"

"I know, but what can we do?" Rain asks

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance?" a familiar neko demon with auburn mid-back length hair, violet eyes, and black cat ears and tail asks wearing a green full length tunic and brown pants, and brown knee length boots

Grinning, Rain goes over to her and hugs her, "Long time no see, my friend"

"Yes, it _has_ been a long time…" she replies watching Motoko shooting more lighting bolts at a time

"Motoko, said that you were dead, Jacqueline" Kurama replies eyes wide with disbelief

"May I ask who you really are?" she blinks

"That's Kurama hidden within that human body" Rain replies quickly "Where have you been?"

"I'm as alive as all of us here, the body Motoko found wasn't real though… I had to have her believe out of anyone else that I was dead." She replies calmly

"What did you make the fake body out of?" Yusuke curiously asks

"From the bones of a demon who died just before Amy came back… I put enough of my essence into them that it would be believed by even the person that knows me best would think me dead…" she replies

"Which is Motoko…" Rain softly answers touching Jacqueline's arm, "But she doesn't know that you also work for Koenma as a retired spy, does she?"

"Nope, she never even had a clue" Motoko whispers storming past them unnoticed by anyone

"You're a retired spy!" Jin shouts shocked (he and Ayame just finished their fight, and Ayame won)

"Yes, she was our mentor" Ayame grins and gives her friend a hug, "I thought Motoko was here…"

"She is, she's the one making it hail…" Yusuke blinks

"I told her that if she didn't want to calm down, then she could do some target practice" Rain replies pointing a Motoko's practice field, but keeping her eyes on her ex-teacher

"It's because Koenma won't even let her up on the wall anymore" Jin scratches his head in thought "I suppose she feels a lot like a caged animal right about now" he continues looking over to her practice field "Blimey! When did she leave?"

"What?" Ayame demands spinning around

"I didn't even sense her leave…" Rain whispers going over to Motoko's field while Jacqueline goes over to the target Motoko was using "Wow, her aim's even better than before…"

"Trust me, these last few days have given her _plenty_ of practice" Jin jokes

With Motoko

_I'm tired of waiting…_ she thinks going to the library unnoticed _First they put the cuffs on me so powerful that they think that I won't know they're even there. Then they won't let me even let me go to my favorite places anymore! Well I'm leaving; I have no desire to play around with everyone until they get tired of this game. _ She grabs a huge book and flies up into a hidden nook in the ceiling, emptying her mind she puts most of her essence into the book, and then she rubs her wrists, ankles, waist, and neck on the book until all of the cuffs come off and stick onto the book because the essence that she put on the book is stronger than hers at the moment… she even put a few thoughts into it, so Rain would think it was really her… The last thing she does is take her and Kurama's necklace and ties the book shut. _I'm free… at least until they notice that I've disappeared_

Smiling, Motoko masks her scent and goes into her room, there she changes into a ferry girl outfit, puts on a bright green wig and she leaves her room with an oar in her hand (all hidden inside of a bag she brought with her when she first returned); finally she sprays bottle labeled 'ferry girl' outside in the cafeteria and leaves through a secret entrance that leads to the entrance doors, from there she flies out of the place using the oar to sit on…giving the appearance that she's one of the hundreds of ferry girls with bright green hair. Looking back just when she was almost out of the view from the castle she sheds a tear; _forgive me, Jin…I can't promise that I'll return this time_… And with that she was gone

­­ With Everyone Else

"Lets see if she went to her room, she may have wanted to be alone for a while…" Kurama suggest

"No, when she's really upset, she normally goes to the library, to calm down…" Jin replies

"See, her scent leads that way" Rain smiles entering the library "Lets spread out…"

"Where could she be? I don't see her anywhere in this place" Yusuke groans after looking around for a bit

"I don't know… but I defiantly sense her presence here…" Kurama replies sweeping around the place with his eyes

"Jin, could you check the ceiling? She probably found a hiding spot." Jacqueline blinks

"No worries, I'll be backing a jiffy!" laughing he goes fling around the ceiling until he disappears into a niche in the place, after a minute you can hear Jin's cursing throughout the library

"What's wrong?" Ayame shouts, a second later Jin comes back out holding a book in his hands

"That good fer nothin' kitsune! She knew about the cuffs! And now I can't even open the damn book because of the two necklaces shocking me every time I touch them!" Jin growls showing them the book reeking of Motoko's scent

"Here let me, no Jin, you wouldn't be able to remove these because only the ones that carry the Kurama blood inside of them could remove them" Kurama explains slipping the two necklaces off the book and placing them around his own neck

"They protect and hide yourself if you wear them… not only that but they slightly increase your strength…" Jacqueline whispers shocked "I didn't think she would ever remove that from her neck!"

"She removed it because my own is connected to hers along with me… I could have used it to find her and force her to come back if I wished to, she must know that…" Kurama explains shaking his head

"Can't you still do that? I mean wouldn't that be easier?" Rain pleads Kurama

"No, the only thing that her charm will do now is glow when she's close by" Kurama answers

"Lets check her room" Ayame demands leading the way, but Jin slips out unnoticed

Entering her room they find the clothes that she was wearing only minutes before on the bed along with a wet towel, but other then that nothing is missing

"Jin, Touya help us open her passageway" Rain demands pointing to a picture of Motoko and Jin smiling together

"What are you talking about?" Touya blinks looking at the pic

"When we asked her were was her passage way, she said 'under Jin's nose where the wind and lighting dance together'" Ayame grins (no one's noticed that Jin's not there)

"But neither of us can create any lighting" Touya responses

"Look…" Rain dramatically sighs pointing to a ring one Motoko's finger that looks like wind and lighting are playing "That's were the key should go, I bet that the key is that same ring. I need both you and Jin to search a ring that feels like wind or lighting. Uhhh, where's Jin?" Rain blinks noticing he's no longer there

"Aww, he probably went off to search for her on his own…"Yusuke shrugs as Kurama goes out of the room to see if he's coming

"Do ferry girls pass Motoko's room a lot?" Kurama asks seeing Jin slowly come

"Yes, they pass through here all the time because their rooms are just up the hall, so they pass here to be able to eat…why do you ask?" Rain blinks

"She's no where on the castle grounds, you guys" Jin informs them sitting down on a gust of wind

"How do you know!" Yusuke shouts

"By this." He shows them the book that Motoko used to attach her essence, the title says Good- bye My Friends, Until We Meet Again

"So that doesn't mean anything," Yusuke states that's when Jin holds up a letter

"I found this inside of it" he allows Kurama to take and he reads it aloud

_To my dearest friends,_

_I refuse to allow Koenma to play foolish games with me. I knew the moment that everyone put those cuffs on me, I know none of you did it on purpose, because Koenma just wanted to keep me safe. But I have no wish to be coddled, so I'm leaving. I'm going back to where we first met. Motoko_

_P.S._

Forgive me Jin 

"What the hell does she mean 'going back to the place where we first met'?" Yusuke shouts

"I'm showing this to Koenma" Rain grabs the letter and leaves

"Do any of you know what she meant?" Kurama blinks trying to figure out her puzzle

"Aye, I know" Jin smiles going over to the picture of him and Motoko on the nightstand

"Then what does it mean?" Yusuke impatiently demands

"To where she met Rain, Ayame, Touya, Jin." Jacqueline smiles "It would be good to attend that festival once more"

"Huh?"

"It's a festival in the town that we'll be going to… It should be starting in about three days," Jacqueline explains

"WHAT! SHE LEFT!" Koenma's voice shrieks threw the palace

"Looks like he read the letter" Jin laughs leaving Motoko's room with the others

Motoko

_Too bad that I couldn't stick around and hear Koenma roar with furry_. Motoko laughs heading toward her destination

Everyone else

"Koenma we'll be going after her in the morning alright?" Rain smiles leaving before he could give her an answer

"I take it that he didn't like what he read?" Kurama smiles

"Yeah, but it's such a pain in the butt." Rain slumps "I'm going to bed, we're leaving at predawn"

"Ok" and with that everyone goes to sleep

IN THE MORNING EVERYONE IS WAITING FOR TOUYA AND RAIN

"What's taking those two so long?" Ayame impatiently demands

Just then, you can hear and Oof! At the stairway, "Touya, I can't believe that you would even consider sneaking into my room and hiding inside of the shower!" a bright red Rain shrieks

"I thought you needed company!" Touya grins. "By the way, I love that little crane tattoo on your -" he only manages to announce until he gets thrown across the courtyard

"_You_ have a tattoo!" Yusuke disbelievingly asks

"We all have one, Yusuke" Jacqueline smiles "I have a lotus on my heart"

"Why do you all have one?" he blinks

"To show who we are if we die…" Ayame grins pointing to her arm were two snakes intertwine each other the width of her bicep

"Interesting" Kurama smiles and leads the way out

Motoko

_It's such _lovely_ weather out right now!_ Giggling Motoko does a loop to loop through a huge storm, just as a fireball hits her from the ground, _what the?_ And with that some bat demons capture Motoko

**!$#!&#!$#!&#!$#!&#!$#**

KK: Hurry up! I have to go!

Yusuke: Hey you _just_ went!

KK: Screw you!

Puu: PUU!

All of the females in the room: Awwww!

Yusuke: The hell?

_Flush_ (lame huh?)

KK: COME ON!

EBD+comes put of the bathroom+ fine here ya go

KK: What the HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!

The bathroom, once clean, is now a room of chaos 

EBD: The squirrels came at me while I was in there

TC: NOT AGAIN!

EBD: I know+Starts to cry+

TC: Bunny+hugs EBD+

EBD+whisperslets all hide and scare the crap out of KK

All: Ok +all hide in random places+

EBD hides behind a lamp

TC hides behind the treadmill with Kurama

Botan and Yusuke hide in the shadows

Hiei doesn't even move

Kuwabara's been passed out since KK beat the crap out of him

_Flush_

KK walks out of the bathroom when everyone spontaneously shouts 'Boo!' From all of there hiding places

KK: THE HELL!

EBD: Please review!


	10. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I'm very very sorry about not updating…On top of work…(which is like my own personal hell at the moment), I've getting ready to go basic training. I'm also trying to square everything away for when I leave. I'll try to update on my Ouran X Wallflower crossover, and my Covenant stories once or twice more….if someone wants to take over the Ouran X Wallflower just message me…I honestly wasn't planning it to be such a big hit! :o

I want to thank everyone for reviewing and being very patient with me….  When I get done , hopefully I'll have some time to update one or two of my stories.

OH!! My YYH and Inuyasha fics are being rewritten…I've been editing them a lot lately, hoping for some kind of inspiration for something :S


End file.
